


The many times he loved her

by JenniferHawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Mages and Templars, Makeup Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Angst, Smut, Spanking, Templar and Mage roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trevelyan/Cullen/Warden Amell, Voice Kink, first time cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lived as a circle mage most of her life has Adalia Trevelyan inexperienced with men. She doesn't know much about love, but what she does know is that she lusts for Commander Cullen, an ex Templar. Together, they help one another discover hidden desires as they explore their relationship. Written for the 25 day smut prompt (The Author’s Challenge). Kinks to be added with each new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/gifts).



~~~Authors notes~~~ 

This work is done for MockingJaye's 25 day smut challenge. All kinks will be written, although some may be merged together in chapters. The kinks are as following:

1\. First time “pairing” had sex

2\. Anal Sex

3\. Oral

4\. Make up Sex

5\. Fetishist

6\. Corsets

7\. Nipple Play

8\. Dominance/Submission

9\. Sensory Deprivation

10\. Bondage

11\. Spanking

12\. Threesome

13\. Public Sex or Being watched while having sex

14\. Wax

15\. Pain/Pleasure play

16\. Mutual Masturbation

17\. Role Playing

18\. Drunk Sex

19\. Nearly getting caught

20\. Wedding Night

21\. Sex Shower/Bathtub

22\. Talking Dirty

23\. Massage

24\. Creative Positions

25\. Romantic Sex

I may change the order of a few, to follow the story as I see fit. Please smut authors, feel free in joining me on this fun adventure. I hope you all enjoy yourselves ;)


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Adalia have sex for the first time. Cullen discovers the advantages of sleeping with a mage.

~~~~

Adalia lay breathless under the weight of her Commander, as the two of them kissed passionately a top of his desk. Her lips were puffy and swollen, and her cheeks raw from the stubble on Cullen’s face. A heat blossomed deep inside of her, one that had been slowly but surely growing ever since that first kiss they shared a month ago. Never had she wanted anyone as desperately as she wanted him now. 

Once, she thought he would have rejected her - she a mage, and he an ex templar. But Cullen, Maker bless him, had been nothing but understanding and respectful towards her. He shared his past with her, told her how he once viewed mages. He’d been ashamed, his face down turned as he refused to look her in the eyes as he retold every horrid detail, many in which his actions lead to a mage being killed, or worse, forced into the rite of tranquility. It was rather hard for her to hear that the man she had grown to care deeply for once did so much harm to her kind. But even so, she could see the pain in his face, hear the immense regret laced throughout his trembling voice. Adalia smiled then, placing a hand gently on his cheek until his eyes met her own. “Your past doesn’t matter to me, Cullen,” she’d said to assure him that her opinion of him hadn’t withered. The smile that grew upon his face made her feel as light as air. All he ever had to do was smile, and she became utterly hopeless. 

Even though it had been just a few weeks since their talk, it felt as if an entire lifetime had passed. She waited patiently for the night when he would be ready to progress their budding relationship. Being a circle mage the majority of her adult life had Adalia inexperienced in pursuing matters of the heart. It wasn’t that she was clueless when it came to men; she had more than her fair share of trysts in the circle. But intimacy … romance, that was an entirely different subject altogether.

Her hands began to grasp at his armour, feeling his lips caress and suckle at her neck. The clasps were entirely unfamiliar, and she struggled to pry them open. Adalia groaned in frustration.

“Need a hand?” he chuckled warmly against her neck. 

“Why do you wear such a frustrating thing?” she huffed.

“Well, for one it does offer protection against enemies that wish harm on the Inquisition’s Commander.”

“Point taken.” Adalia smiled, her fingers lacing through his blonde curls.

“Perhaps we should move to my quarters, lest someone come in and disturb us.”

“Your quarters?” she perked a brow, and Cullen nodded in the direction to the ladder in the corner. Her body quivered at the thought of Cullen taking her to bed, the very bed he lay in each and every night. “As you wish, Commander,” was all she managed to utter, her breath coming out in a whisper.

Cullen took her hand in his, and lead her away from the desk. “After you,” his voice came out deep, the suggestive tone enough to make her blush. Adalia climbed up the rickety ladder as fast as her legs would take her. When she got to the top, her eyes took in the sight before her, particularly the roof which desperately needed repairs. 

“You know, Cullen, there are other rooms available. Ones that, I don’t know … have roofs that don’t leak when it rains.”

“It’s convenient for me. I often work until I am too tired to move.”

“All work and no play. Whatever am I going to do with you?” Adalia wrapped her arms around her neck. “At least allow me to have someone fix it tomorrow.”

“Inquisitor, your men have much more important things to tend to than a roof.”

“Then stay in my quarters, with me.”

“Y… your quarters?” his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes. After tonight, I mean. I need you far too badly to make the trek over there now,” she leaned in, taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth and sucking. His voice sounded nervous, prompting Adalia to wonder if he hadn’t wished to spend an entire night together. Perhaps she were moving too fast for him. All she knew was the seduction game, and nothing of real intimacy. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Adalia pushed her insecurity aside, as she nibbled upon his lobe, wanting nothing more than to see the hardened Commander lose all sense of control. 

“Oh sweet Maker, Addie,” he groaned in response. 

“Take me to bed, Cullen.”

In an instant, the Commander’s strong arms were around her, hoisting her up. Adalia wrapped her slender legs around the small of his back, laughing as he lay her on his bed. Cullen stood before her, unclasping his armour.

“Slowly now. So I can see how it’s done for next time.”

“Already planning a next time, are you?” Cullen’s eyes set on hers, as he began to remove peice by peice. 

“Oh yes. If I have anything to say about it.”

The rest of his armour fell to the floor with a loud clank, leaving Cullen in a loose cream coloured shirt and trousers. Adalia’s eyes roamed over his toned body, devouring the sight before her. Cullen’s face pinked, and she reached out for him.

“Come here. I can’t touch you when you’re standing so far away.” 

The Commander let out a chuckle. “Very well, Inquisitor.”

His hand found hers, as he climbed upon the bed. “It’s Addie when we are alone together. I don’t want to be the Inquisitor when I’m with you. I just want to be the woman you desire.” Adalia’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Let’s see just how much you desire me.” Her hand ran up his leg until she found the hard bulge in his pants. Her fingers wrapped around his length, gripping him through the material. Cullen let out a needy moan, his eyes shutting at the contact.

“That’s what I thought,” she smirked with pride. At her words, it seemed something snapped inside of the Commander. With a deep growl, he toppled forward onto her, kissing her in a wild frenzy unlike anything she’d experienced before. In the circle, couplings were quick and hushed, no time for kissing or much foreplay. Just a ruck of the robes and undergarments pushed to the side, while they raced to reach climax before the Templars found them. 

Cullen’s hands were everywhere at once. Running up her thigh, over her breast, fumbling with the buttons on her tunic. Adalia bit his bottom lip, causing the Commander to groan. She chuckled, taking the moment to pull her own shirt over her head and toss it to the side. His soft eyes roamed across her curves, as if taking every line of her body to memory. His gaze stopped at a deep red scar by her ribs. Her hand quickly moved to cover it.

“There was a Templar who found a group of us not long after the circle fell. I … “

“You’re beautiful.” His voice came out soft, as he removed her hand from the scar. “Every inch of you is perfect.” Cullen’s head ducked forward, placing his lips tenderly above the marking, which once had been a near fatal blow. Adalia’s breath hitched, at the feeling of his soft lips upon her skin. Fingers curled into his blonde curls, causing him to look up into her eyes.

“Cullen,” she whispered. “I’m aching for you.”

At the sound of her words, he climbed atop her once more, kissing her slowly, as if to cherish the moment. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him close to her, never wanting this feeling of intimacy to end. A strong hand grazed across her erect nipple, covered by a thin layer of material. Adalia groaned into the kiss, lifting her hips in response.

“This needs to go,” Cullen remarked of her breast band. Strong calloused fingers, from years of wielding a sword plucked at the strings, until the garment came undone. He pulled it delicately away from her body, until her chest laid bare to him. Cullen smiled then, that same smile that made her stomach flutter and heart race. She stroked her thumb above his lip, where his own scar lay.

“Kiss me again,” she sighed. “Kiss me, and don’t you ever stop.”

Their lips met yet again, as their hunger for one another burned bright. Adalia flicked her tongue against Cullen’s, ever so lightly, until he returned the favor. Her hands sought out purchase in the collar of his shirt. There were too many layers between them, causing her to groan in frustration. Nails bit into his skin, as she aggressively pulled his shirt over his head. Hardened muscle from years of wielding a sword met her when she eyed him up and down. He was chiseled perfection in the flesh. Adalia let out a bated breath, and Cullen’s cheeks pinkened further under her stare.

“I … is everything alright?” he asked.

“You, Maker damn you. You are everything a woman could possibly dream of. And you’re here with me.” Adalia’s heart fluttered deep within her chest. Her hands moved on their own accord, stroking his abs, loving the contrast of their bodies. His entire body felt hard and defined, where she felt supple and curved. None of the mages she had bedded looked anything like him. They were soft, from a life kept indoors. She’d even been a tad on the pudgy side before the circle fell. She became much stronger in recent months. Running about all of Fereldan had caused to to develop strength she’d never thought she possessed. But even then, she paled in comparison to Cullen’s definition. 

“I am but a man. A man who wants you, Adalia.”

A smile burst upon her face, unable to hide her content. For so long, she thought of nothing except for survival. There hadn’t been time for simple pleasures. It became all about where the next meal would come and how to keep hidden from the rogue Templars that sought to end her kind. Surviving the conclave felt like a blessing in itself, but being a part of the Inquisition had given her refuge. Even so, her role as Herald and Inquisitor left little time for anything other than planning their next attack and executing such details. The last month however, whenever she had the time, her mind wandered to stolen kisses, hungered looks, and sinful desires in the dead of night. Cullen gave her reason to fight each time she stepped onto a battlefield. He became her motivation and guidance, all she needed in the world to find happiness. 

Their lips connected, as each of them began to unlace their own trousers. Adalia chucked the remainder of her clothing blindly across the room, not bothering to notice that they landed where his ladder rest, falling to the floor below. When she pulled away from the kiss to gaze upon the man before her, he was stark naked, just as she lay bared to him. One of her hands grabbed onto his erection, palming him up and down. Cullen let out a pained moan, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“Maker,” he trembled. “That feels entirely too good already.” An airy laugh left her lips, only to die a second later when she felt his fingertips spreading her open. A ragged moan came forth, as Cullen gently massaged her aroused nub. Her desire for him left her soaked, slick coating his fingers, her feminine musk perfuming the air. A single digit eased into her, both of them moaning at the motion.

“Addie,” Cullen gasped into her ear, pumping his finger in and out of her welcoming depths.

“No more teasing Cullen. Please, take me.”

“It’s … it’s been a long time since I’ve lain with a woman. I fear I will not last long. Allow me to make you come first.”

“No, no time for that,” she keened, bucking her hips against him. “I need you to fill me now.” Waiting for him to make love to her any longer felt far too great a burden. Adalia removed Cullen’s finger, before taking his hard length into her hand. She guided him to her entrance, thrusting against him so that the tip of him slid in. A deep groan escaped Cullen’s lips while Adalia whimpered beneath him. Slowly but surely, he slid all the way forward until she could take him no further.

The feeling of fullness startled her at first. Granted, it had been quite some time since the last time she slept with someone, but even with her full arousal, the delicious stretch of her body around his caused her eyes to shut tight.

“Adalia? Is everything … are you alright?”

She opened her eyes to see Cullen peering down, concern etched across his face. “Yes. I just need a moment to adjust.”

“I should have prepared you more ... “ he began to withdraw, but Adalia would have none of that. She tightened her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into her.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she drawled out, her eyes intense on his.

“Is that an order?” Cullen chuckled.

“It is. Now, start moving before I set you on fire.” The mage tugged her fingers through his blonde curls, bringing his lips down to hers. Soft lips upon her own, Adalia gently moaned into him. Cullen pulled out of her slightly, only to push back in. Any discomfort that might have been there a moment before vanquished, and in its wake, pleasure. 

Adalia soon became pleased to discover that Cullen was not a quiet lover. Each time he surged through her, a loud moan of approval came forth. Being with him felt entirely different than the hushed broom closets she became accustomed to in the circle. She always had to bite down on her lip to still the sounds that would pour out of her own mouth. But now, she wasn’t in the circle. She lay in Cullen’s bed, both of them free to be however loud they wanted. She began to drop her guard, and allow herself to join in, crying out her own bliss. In hearing her pleasured moans, Cullen began to pick up the pace, rutting her with a renewed vigour. 

Barely a few minutes in, Adalia could tell Cullen was struggling to last. His brow crinkled, desperate sounds coming from the mouth she adored so much. She wanted to feel him lose control, to fall apart around her, to feel his seed coat her. More than anything, Adalia wanted to join him in that moment. Her right hand snaked between their bodies, finding that spot that always gave her ecstasy. First, she drew small circles around her nub, teasing herself with her own touch. And then, with a small jolt of mana, she felt the ever familiar buzzing that she always used at night to find her end. A shock went through her system, causing her to clamp down on Cullen. In an instant, the Commander stopped in his tracks. She opened her eyes to see confusion written across his face.

“Did you… was that… magic you just used?”

Shit. She hadn’t bothered to think twice. The use of magic during sex happened often between two consenting mages. But Cullen … he wasn’t a mage. He was an ex Templar.

“Cullen … I’m so sorry,” she stumbled to find the words. “I shouldn’t have presumed that you’d be okay with my using magic …” Before she could finish her apology, Cullen interrupted her with a searing kiss.

“Do it again.” He hissed against her mouth. “I could feel your magic convulse around me. Maker forgive me, but I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

A sly smile played upon her lips, as Adalia pressed a finger to their joining once more, allowing a spark to emit through them. Cullen groaned, burying his face in her hair. His hips rose and fell again, the sounds of their bodies connecting echoing in the room. Wave after wave of electric shocks coursed through her, bringing her that much closer to her end. It felt as if she’d been waiting for Cullen for years, not just months. Her arousal began to peak, when her Commander let out a stiff moan, and began to spill inside of her. The feeling of his warmth trickling inside of her pushed her to that last strand she needed. Adalia gasped his name, feeling herself come undone around him. Her inner muscles rippled around him, as her nails raked over his back leaving angry welts in their wake. Beads of sweat ran down his temples, trickling onto her glistening breasts. 

Together, they let out a sated sigh, Cullen rolling to his side to catch his breath. Slowly, he turned to her, pushing a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is it always like that?” He chuckled.

“Better,” she rolled to her side to face him, placing a chaste kiss upon his scar. 

“Better you say? You very well may be the end of me, my dear lady.”

“We can’t have that, can we?” She leaned forward, to kiss his forehead. Adalia stood languidly, looking around the room for her clothing.

“Cullen … where did my trousers disappear to?” she asked, scanning the room. 

“Leaving me so soon?” Cullen tugged on her arm, pulling her back down to the bed.

“You’re not concerned with the others finding out about us?”

“Are you?” Looking at him, Cullen suddenly looked much younger, as if he were an insecure adolescent just coming into himself.

“Of course not,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “I didn’t want to presume you wished me to stay the night.” Even though she had previously offered for him to stay in her quarters with her, she hadn’t thought he’d actually accept.

“Why wouldn’t I? Tonight … this meant more to me than just a quick tumble. Addie, I’m not the kind of man who sleeps around. Maker, it’s been years since I was last with a woman. I’m not sure if you feel the same, but I’d very much like you to stay.”

Adalia couldn’t help the blush that crept into her cheeks. “This is all very new to me. In the circle, mages didn’t have relationships. It was forbidden. I’ve never … given my heart to another before. But being with you, loving you … Maker, how can I resist?”

A small lump formed in her throat, as she kissed him again. Never had she thought that falling in love with someone like Cullen would ever be possible. And not only that, he returned her love just as easily as she seemed to. Cullen’s arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her head to lay upon his chest. His heart pounded loudly within, and Adalia felt content to simply lay there, and count the beats that pattered against her ear.

She slowly began to drift off, when the opening of the door below startled her. Quickly she sprang forward, when Cullen pushed a finger to her lips.

“Commander?” a soldier’s voice rang from below.

“I don’t think he’s here,” another said. A few footsteps were heard shuffling about the room.

“Whose trousers do you reckon these belong to?”

Adalia’s face burned with embarrassment, at the realisation that the trousers in question no doubt were hers. 

“Those definitely belong to a woman.”

“Well, well. Guess you won that bet, Karl. I could have sworn he enjoyed the company of men.”

Adalia covered her mouth, trying in earnest not to laugh, while Cullen let out an annoyed huff. Not long after, the invading soldiers left, closing the door behind them. It was then that the Inquisitor lost her composure, a loud laugh erupting from her.

“Ha ha. Yes, very funny.” Cullen nudged her in the ribs.

“Well,” she chuckled, wiping her eyes from a few tears that had gathered in the corners. “I’m sure word will get around about the mysterious trousers in their dear Commander’s office. Nothing stays quiet around here for long.”

“So long as my men follow orders, I care not what they think of me. Or whom I bed for that matter.” 

“I am glad to hear it.” Adalia rest her head once again on his chest. Never had she fallen asleep in the arms of a man. As the Inquisitor closed her eyes, she found herself wondering about what else her beloved Cullen could introduce her to, and her to him.

For the mage and the ex Templar, it was just the beginning.


	3. Nearly Getting Caught

In the weeks that followed their first night together, Adalia could barely keep her hands off of Cullen. It took great effort each time they stood across from one another at the war table. He stood a mere few feet from her, speaking to Josephine in his practised commanding tone. She watched him with great enthusiasm, eyeing the way his lips moved with each word. The scar sitting above his mouth practically begged for her to reach forward and run her tongue across its length. Whatever he said to the advisors was completely lost to her, all she could focus on was how the very presence of him made every hair on her body stand on end. Adalia bit on her lower lip, running her tongue over it wishing it were Cullen’s instead. 

“Inquisitor?” Leliana broke her thoughts. Adalia gazed across her three advisors. Josephine grinned at her while Cullen cleared his throat, looking rather uncomfortable. 

“I apologize, Leliana. I must have dozed off.”

Leliana offered her a coy smile. “So you did. I was just asking if you’d like for me to send emissaries to meet with Fairbanks.” 

“Yes. Send Scout Harding today, if possible. I’d like to know just how this Fairbanks can be of assistance to the Inquisition.”

“Very well, Inquisitor. Is there anything else we should discuss?”

“No, that will be all for today. You’re all dismissed.”

Leliana nodded, the first to leave the room. Josephine turned to Adalia, giving her a look of approval. “Inquisitor,” her voice came out soft, before turning to Cullen, “Commander. I’ll leave the two of you some privacy.” The ambassador sauntered out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The Inquisitor and Cullen stood in silence a few long moments. Finally, Adalia let out a soft chuckle.

“Was I really that obvious?”

Cullen smiled too, stepping closer so that he could run his fingers across her cheek. “You were making me nervous. No ones stared at me with such intensity since my first week of Templar training when I accidentally tripped over the weapon rack. The Commander glared at me for what felt like hours. I don’t think I’d ever been so uncomfortable in my life.”

“I don’t make you uncomfortable, do I?” Adalia playfully tilted her head, to gaze into his eyes.

“Only in a good way.” Cullen’s eyes crinkled in the corners, as he lit from within. “You sometimes make me feel like a child with a hand caught in the cookie jar. The others have absolutely figured out our little secret, thanks to you, my dear.”

“Any obligations?” she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“None whatsoever.” Cullen captured her lips with his, kissing her tenderly as if she were a blushing maiden. Adalia smiled against him, pulling away with her face aglow.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked, his voice a touch deeper than it had been a moment before.

“I think I can guess.” The Inquisitor ran her hand from his chest down his abdomen. Cullen stiffened, a hitch in his breath, as she trailed her hand down to his trousers. He was partially hard, causing Adalia to smirk. She loved that it took little to no effort for her to have that effect on the Commander. She stroked him through his trousers and Cullen stifled a groan.

“Makers breath woman. Here?”

“Why not here? Josephine said she would give us the privacy. Let’s take advantage of it.” The lust filled mage leaned forward, to take Cullen’s ear lobe into her mouth. She suckled as if he were a treat. Cullen breathed deep, loosing his resolve by the second. 

“You … must stop that now. I won’t be able to hold back if you don’t.”

“I don’t want you to hold back.” Adalia whispered, giving him a mischievous look right before sinking to her knees before him.

“Addie ... Maker’s breath, what are you doing?”

“Shh,” she responded, unlacing his trousers. “I’ve wanted to do this for weeks. Just enjoy yourself, my love.” 

Cullen’s whole body stiffened, as she pulled his pants and smalls to his knees, leaving his erect cock jutting outwards. Adalia wrapped her hand around him, pumping slowly, maintaining eye contact. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, encircling his engorged tip which already wept with arousal. Not wanting to tease him a moment longer, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. A needy groan left his lips as his rough hands went into her dark hair. Hearing the desperation in his voice drove her on. She wanted to feel him come undone, to have her ever-in-control Commander lose his resolve, thread by thread. Adalia began to work her mouth up and down on his shaft, flicking her tongue against him. She felt herself growing wetter by the second, knowing at long last how he felt and tasted on her tongue.

“Makers breath Addie … “ Cullen gasped through clenched teeth. “I will not last if you do not stop.”

The Inquisitor pulled off of him with a pop, a line of saliva falling from her lips. Her eyes met his own, glimmering with a hint of mischief. “That’s the point, Cullen.” She dove forward, taking his length back into her mouth again. She took him deep into her throat, causing Cullen to curse under his breath. Her right hand wrapped around him, stroking him in time with her mouth. With her other hand, she cupped him, massaging his tender flesh. Her wet tongue pressed against him with each downward stroke, her ministrations growing faster. Cullen tensed before her, his fingers tugging tight in her hair. The tip of his member became throbbed, and just moments later he let out a muffled cry, spilling forth into her waiting mouth. 

Adalia slowly pulled away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her knees ached as she stood, but the feeling was well worth it. Her Commander looked completely dazed, as he leaned against the war table.

“How was that?” she smirked, kissing the side of his jaw.

“Do you really have to ask?” he chuckled while lacing up his trousers. “You are wonderful beyond words.” His strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. Adalia let out a contented sigh, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Cullen. A few moments later, she pulled away.

“Wait … don’t you want me to … “

“I pleasured you because I wanted to Cullen. I’d never expect anything in return. Besides, I have some business I need to attend to.”

“Will I see you tonight?” he questioned, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“If you’re lucky.” The Inquisitor grinned sheepishly, before leaving the room. She ignored the inquisitive look upon Josephine’s face. Let all of Skyhold know that she couldn’t keep her hands off of the Commander. She risked her life daily trying to save the world, and couldn’t be bothered to give a damn what anyone thought of her love life. 

 

The Inquisitor spent the rest of her day running minor errands around Skyhold. She delivered a few Grey Warden documents to Blackwall that she recovered in the Hinterlands, which he seemed incredibly grateful for. They made small talk for a few minutes, Adalia ever curious to learn about the Wardens. With the Wardens disappearing around them, she wanted to take in all knowledge that Blackwall had to offer. Shortly after their meeting, duty called her to Skyhold’s main hall to pass judgement on Movran the Under. As ridiculous as this particular judgement seemed (the man had tossed a goat at Skyhold’s walls for Maker’s sake), Adalia still found it odd to sit on a throne, and decide the fate of others. Just a few short months ago, she was an apostate, a nobody. Her life had always been in the hands of the Templars. For her to suddenly have more power than one should ever know frightened her a little. Adalia vowed to herself that she would always use that power to make the world better. There were enough power hungry tyrants in the world.

Adalia promised Bull earlier that she would meet him for drinks in the tavern when she completed her duties for the day. Just as she was about to leave the hall, one of Cullen’s soldiers caught up with her.

“Sorry to interrupt Inquisitor, but the Commander asked me to retrieve you. He says it’s urgent.”

Her brow suddenly crinkled, worried that perhaps Cullen’s withdrawal symptoms had surfaced once again. He maintained his composure most of the time, but every now and then he would be overcome with nausea, headaches, and terrible visions. “Thank you,” The Inquisitor said, as she rushed past the soldier to see how Cullen fared.

She swung his door open, fear etched across her face. Cullen stood, hands behind his back in front of his desk, a sly smile on his face when he turned his neck to face her, one which reminded Adalia of a lion who had caught it’s prey.

“Cullen? Is everything alright? The guard said you needed me … I thought perhaps …”

“Close that door behind you.”

Puzzled, the Inquisitor pushed it shut, not allowing her gaze on him to falter.

“Come here.” he beckoned, and Adalia found herself drifting forward without thought, his voice honey, and she the fly. She stood directly before him, his hands coming forward to cup her face tenderly. His eyes were soft, and so full of affection, her heart fluttered in her chest.

“I had to see you. I’ve thought of nothing else except for what I’m going to do to you.” His lips brushed against the skin behind her ear. Adalia shivered.

“Is that so?” she mewled, melting in his arms. “And just what is my Commander going to do?”

Cullen chuckled, vibrations tickling her skin. “I am going to bring you pleasure you’ve never thought possible. All of Skyhold will hear you scream my name.”

A soft moan left her lips, as Cullen kissed a path down her neck. His words shot a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. Suddenly, he lifted her up, laying her across his sturdy desk. 

“On your desk?” She perked a brow.

“It puts you at the perfect height for what I’m going to do.” Cullen sank to his knees, his face mere inches away from her. The meaning of his words dawned on the Inquisitor. Suddenly, she felt uneasy.

“You don’t have to do that you know. Just because I put my mouth on you … I don’t expect you to do the same.”

“I’m doing this because you rather inspired me, Addie.” He responded by pulling the laces on her trousers undone. His eyes glanced up at her, curious and inquisitive. “Unless, you don’t want me to?” 

“I’ve never had anyone do … that.” The words left her red in the face, feeling as if she were an inexperienced maiden. Couplings in the circle were always so very rushed. Although she had been on her knees in front of a man many times before, none had ever offered to return the effort. She always thought it was an act men didn’t enjoy, saved for women who enjoy the company of other women. Her eyes dared to dart forward, meeting his, a look of shock etched across his face.

“Are you quite serious?” he asked. The Inquisitor nodded. “Well, my sweet Adalia, I must apologize for not introducing you to this sooner. I find there is no greater pleasure than tasting a woman’s arousal.”

“If you want to …”

“Trust me, I do.” he reassured her with a smile. Adalia bit her lower lip, feeling insecure. Her curiosity however, got the best of her. Often she had wondered what pleasure could be found with a tongue pressing against her. She lifted her hips, allowing Cullen to remove her trousers and her smalls. Never had she felt so exposed, his eyes devouring the sight before him.

“Spread your legs further for me, darling.” A shiver ran through her, as she complied to his wishes. For several moments, Cullen did nothing but look at the sight before him. She moved to press her legs closed, but his hands stopped her. Rough palms caressed her inner thighs, his touch calming her. His thumb brushed against her clit, sending a jolt through her system. Adalia let out a whimper. She had yearned for his touch for hours.

“Do you like it when I touch you here?”

“Yes,” she gasped. 

Cullen chuckled, as he brought his other thumb to join the first. He pressed them together, drawing her aroused nub forward. His thumbs moved together gently, caressing her ever so lightly. Adalia lay all the way back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body. She let out a soft moan, which became a sharp gasp as she felt a new sensation she’d never experienced before. Her eyes shot open, seeing Cullen lick a small line across her clit. His eyes met her own, intense amber staring into her soul. 

“Holy sweet Maker,” she groaned, the back of her head banging against his desk as Cullen used his tongue to flick against her. The pleasure his mouth brought her felt unlike anything she ever imagined. His soft kissable lips wrapped around her, suckling, as he pushed two fingers into her wet core. Her hips lifted on their own accord, bringing her closer to his eager mouth. As his digits began to press in and out, stretching her, his tongue lapped against her, tasting her essence and bringing her to new heights. She shouldn’t have been so shocked to discover how talented he was with his clever mouth - the Commander always brought her great pleasure. But the way his tongue felt against her, lapping and suckling with great enthusiasm … the Inquisitor had never felt anything like it.

“Cullen,” she whimpered, almost sounding if she were pleading to the man on his knees before her. Her fingers found their way into his blonde curls, tugging as he continued to lap at her, as if she were a sweet to be devoured. He groaned, vibrating into her. Another ragged moan tore from her lips. His fingers never stopped their path, stroking against a spot deep inside her that made her see stars behind her eyes. Adalia’s legs shook uncontrollably, growing unbearably aroused. 

“That feels so good,” she gasped. “Don’t stop.” She knew she was close, and sensed Cullen knew too. A third finger pressed into her, the stretch making her walls flutter against the invading fingers. Moans left her lips constantly now, crying out to the ceiling above. One hand kept to his hair, grasping tight at the curls between her fingers. The other joined her head, tightening at the edge of the desk until her knuckles became white. A few more precise laps of his silken tongue brought her to her end. A scream ripped from her throat as wave after wave of euphoria tore through her. His name escaped her lips in the form of a sharp cry, as her pleasure rolled over her body, crashing like a storm. 

Cullen continued to nurse and feast upon her, greedily tasting every last drop she had to offer him. Adalia’s eyes slowly opened, her vision blurred. She lifted her head slightly, feeling as if she had been drugged. “You … “ she groaned, pushing his head away from her center as she became too sensitive to endure anymore. “You are entirely too good at that.”

Cullen smirked, standing to lean over her. “How would you know, my sweet? You said you’ve never had a man do this for you before.”

“Yes, well. I have a hunch.” Adalia grinned, pulling him down to kiss his talented mouth. They were lost in one another, all lips and tongue, when the door behind him opened.

“Hey Cullen, have you seen the boss arou -” came Bull’s voice, abruptly stopping the two of them dead in their tracks. “Woah, nevermind.” He laughed.

“Bull, get out of here!” Adalia gasped in horror, as Cullen shielded her from his sight.

“I’m going, I’m going. You two enjoy yourselves. I know I would.”

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Adalia buried her ever reddened face in her hands. “I’m going to kill him,” she muttered.

“I had assumed you enjoyed being caught in the act, with what you did in the war room earlier.” Cullen said, taking her hands in his.

The Inquisitor let out a sigh. “The thrill of getting caught is a little different than actually being caught. That’s how things always were in the circle. I get a rush knowing someone may walk in any moment. That’s entirely different than having my legs spread open in front of one of my comrades.”

Cullen pulled her forward, helping her off of his desk. He cradled her face in between his hands. “You’re not in the circle any more, darling. We can indulge in one another any which way you like. Be it in the war room, in a closet, in your bed, or anywhere and anyway you demand me to take you.” His lips pressed against hers, and she sighed her content against him.

“Any way I liked? Oh my dear Cullen, don’t give me such ideas. We will never sleep if you allow my mind to run away with me.”

“We can sleep when we are no longer breathing.” Cullen let out a dark chuckle. “As for tonight, I plan on having you again, and again, and again,” he whispered, each time pausing to kiss her. Adalia let out a coy laugh, dashing out of his arms to climb his ladder. She had no intention of leaving his quarters that night. 

The next day, both of them had reddened eyes and sore bodies. Cullen and the Inquisitor hadn’t a single regret.


	4. Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Fandora for being an extra set of eyes for me. This originally was a much longer chapter, but I’ve decided to break it into two parts. That being said, the second part is more than half way through so it shant be too long before it’s up :) 
> 
> Kink for this chapter: dirty talk.

It took little time for Adalia and Cullen to become acquainted with each others bodies. Almost every night after their duties had been completed for the day, the two of them retired to the Inquisitor’s chambers. Cullen increasingly grew bolder in her bed, his shy timid smiles reserved for outside of her door. He may not have been with many women, but he had the experience of a seasoned lover. Fingers stroked her in precise movements that made her come undone in minutes alone, lips teased and peppered her with just the right pressure. He knew every inch of her body as he would his own. Adalia never had such a generous lover. She wanted to make his every dark desire come to life for making her feel so good. 

Echos of bodies crashing against each other saturated her senses, the sounds colliding with fevered cries as he thrust into her from above. Adalia lifted her hips to meet him halfway, forcing her body to take him as deeply as she possibly could. Even in the dark of her room, she could see his brow furrowed in concentration, as if he were holding back. Even in his lovemaking, the Commander refused to give way to that last shred of control. The Inquisitor wanted to see him unravel, to tear through the walls that held him prisoner. If she were to be successful, Adalia knew it would be now, just as he tip toed on the brink of total euphoria.

“Cullen,” she let out a breathy sigh. “Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.”

Cullen groaned a bit louder, as he snapped his hips harder into her. Adalia gasped. It was a start, but not quite what she wanted.

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“What,” he grunted between thrusts, “did you have in mind?”

Heat rose to her cheeks, as the mage suddenly felt a bit shy with voicing her needs. “I want to know your every hidden fantasy,” she mewled. “I want to know what you think of when you touch yourself when I am away.”

For a few moments, the only sounds that met her were his ragged breath and his body slapping against hers. Finally, he let out a shaky breath. “I think of you, like this, beneath me. This … this is what I want.”

Adalia smiled at the sweetness that Cullen seemed content with taking her missionary in the dark. But, she had a feeling there could be more lurking in his mind that he feared to tell her.

“Do you want to hear about what I think about when I’m alone in my tent?”

“Please.” Cullen surged into her harder at his plea.

“Well,” she began, her breath coming out uneven. She felt a little nervous to tell him what she yearned for, but if there was a chance she could make her fantasy come true, there could be no harm in confiding in him. “Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if you were still a templar, and if we both lived in the circle. I think of you taking advantage of me.”

Cullen stopped abruptly, pausing to look down at her. “You … you what?”

Adalia bit her bottom lip for a split second, feeling the heat of his stare bare through her soul. “I know you would never have done such a thing. It’s just a fantasy. Sometimes, I tire of being the one in charge all the time. And I’ve seen how you command your men. Your voice when you bark out orders … Maker, how it arouses me. I want to know what it feels like to be the one bending to your will.”

A few seconds passed, when Cullen let out a deep sigh, as he began to surge through her again. “Go on,” he moaned, his hips rising and falling. Her inner walls fluttered with excitement.

Adalia grinned, wrapping her legs tight around his lower back, pressing him deep inside of her, preventing him from withdrawing. “I’d love to be at your disposal, for you to take me however you wanted. I think of what it would feel like to have you use your templar abilities against me, to feel completely drained of all magic and power. I don’t want to be in control any more. I … I just want to be helpless to whatever it is you desire.”

Suddenly one of Cullen’s hands pressed between their bodies, rubbing against her pearl. Adalia let out a sharp cry at the new sensation. “And what would I do next?” he whispered into her ear.

“You’d tease me relentlessly. With your hands, your mouth, your … cock.” Both moaned at the sound of her naughty words, bringing them both closer to completion. Cullen bucked into her faster now, losing all sense of rhythm. “I would be begging for you to have mercy, but you would laugh at me. Call me your mage whore. You would then take me however you wanted to. Maker Cullen, tell me. What would my templar do to his little mage whore? She needs you.”

“I … I would,” he groaned, as his hips shook, just on the precipice of climax. “I would press my cock against your ass, and you would take it and love it.”

His confession sent a shock of arousal straight to her loins. Never had Cullen uttered such dirty and taboo words. The thought of him breaching some part of her body he’d yet to explore had Adalia crying out, her every nerve ending set on fire. A few moments later, she shook with orgasm, her muscles contracting violently around Cullen’s shaft, sending him over the edge with her. 

With both of them breathing heavily and utterly spent, Cullen withdrew from her. He almost collapsed, laying back to join Adalia on the pillows. The Inquisitor felt hazy, as if she’d been drugged. Slowly, she curled into Cullen’s side, resting a lazy around across his chest.

“You are a very evil woman,” he finally uttered. Adalia laughed, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

“And you loved every bit of it. Who knew my Commander had such a dirty mind? I wonder what other taboo secrets you have hidden away in there, just dying to come out.”

Cullen let out a laugh. “Maybe I’ll reveal them, in time.”

“Very well. I can work with that first one for the time being.”

Cullen moved to his side to face her. “I thought we were just, you know. Saying naughty things in the heat of the moment. You’d actually want me to … ?

“I meant every word I said. And hearing you voice what you’ve wanted all along … I’m getting all tingly just thinking about it again.”

“Makers breath woman.” Cullen flopped back onto his back, running a hand through his sweat drenched curls. “I never dreamed in a milion years I would say such a thing to you. And even more … you … you’re willing to comply to my wishes.”

“Have you never - “

“No. I’ve never asked. When I lived in Kirkwall with the other templars, some of the men would often visit a local whorehouse. The Blooming Rose. They always returned with all kinds of sordid stories. I always imagined you would have to pay a woman to indulge in … that sort of act. It’s long been a fantasy of mine. I just never thought I’d find a woman who wasn’t utterly repulsed by the idea.” 

Adalia sat up, taking Cullen’s hand in hers. “I’ve tried it a few times, you know.”

“Really?” Cullen’s voice came out with both a hint of curiosity and jealousy.

“Yes. Life can get a little … boring in the Circle. We always found a way to keep occupied.” she chuckled.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Well, the first time I did it, it wasn’t exactly fun. The partner I was with just wanted to rush through it. He didn’t prepare me, and it really hurt. I shied away from the idea for a long time after, until I found a much more patient lover. He showed me that it could be rather enjoyable.” The last few words came out in a lusty sigh, as she remembered the surprising pleasure that wracked her body.

“If we were to go through with it, how would I know I’ve properly prepared you?” He asked, his voice edging on the verge of caution. She knew Cullen struggled with voicing his desires and concerns when it came to their intimacy. Perhaps this conversation would help him, and open the door for anything else he had in mind.

“Well, I know a particular useful grease spell that can come in handy. There’s also an oil you can purchase. I imagine both would work just as effectively. I’d need you to use your fingers on me first. My body needs to stretch out before you enter me, otherwise it would just hurt and there’s no fun in that.”

Cullen nodded in understanding, and tightened his grip around her waist. “You called yourself some rather … distasteful things. Is that something you want me to do?”

“It’s just part of the fantasy, Cullen. In the heat of the moment, a few dirty words can certainly add an extra spark.”

“And that other thing you said? About me being a templar … were you with a templar in the circle?”

“No. Not that I didn’t want to. One templar in particular caught my eye. Ser Marcus. I pined after him for months. I always wanted to know what it would be like, to have a handsome young templar subdue me as he pleasured me. Not that I would ever wish to be forced into that situation. It’s just a fantasy I had, and still sometimes think about.”

“I understand completely.” A breath of relief flowed through Adalia. It comforted her greatly to know he didn’t judge her. 

“When you were a templar in the Ferelden circle, did you ever fantasize about any of the mages?” 

“I ... yes. There was this one mage, this woman, who I absolutely couldn’t get my mind off of. I had a ridiculous crush on her for nearly a year. I was barely a man then. Every time she spoke to me I fumbled over my words. Pathetic, really.”

Adalia smiled, picturing a younger Cullen in a templar’s uniform, shying away from a pretty mage that caught his eye. “That’s adorable. I take it you never acted upon your feelings?”

“No. I wanted to, but duty always came first. Besides, I only ever saw her once after she was recruited into the Wardens.”

“She was a Warden?”

“She eventually became the hero of Ferelden.”

Adalia went silent for a few moments. A pang of jealousy struck her. She’d never met the Warden hero before, but had heard many speak of her beauty and kind heart. Adalia knew she wasn’t ugly, but she never considered herself beautiful. She swallowed down her insecurity, although it still nagged at the back of her mind.

“Do you ever regret not telling her how you felt?”

“No. Nothing good could have come from it. Although, in the end, I’m sure she knew. I was in no way ready to give my heart away to another. It took me a long time to get to where I am today. But I’ve never been more sure of anything, anyone, than I am of you.”

Adalia let out a chuckle. “That’s a relief to hear.”

Cullen nuzzled against her, his lips pressing just below her ear. “If we were to do this, is there anything else you’d want me to do?”

She thought long and hard for several seconds. She’d imagined this particular desire so many times. “Most importantly, I’d want you to forget yourself in the moment. You won’t be Commander Cullen, and I won’t be the Inquisitor. We will be pretending to be other people, which is all part of the fun. I’d love for you to be rough with me. To treat me as if I were something to be used for your own pleasure. I love every little thing you do to me, and you needn’t worry about hurting me. If you do, I will let you know. I just want you to lose yourself in me, and to mark me as your own.”

Cullen let out a nervous laugh. “I think that can be arranged, some time.” His lips brushed against hers, pushing back all self doubt the Inquisitor may have had. Cullen spent nearly every night with her, making her feel cherished and devoted upon. It mattered not who he wanted in the past, for he made it clear as day who he desired now. As the two of them slipped into a deep slumber that night, Adalia made a note to herself that soon, she would ravish her Cullen with everything he’d ever wanted.


	5. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks go to the incredible bushviper who was such an amazing beta. I’m sure most reading are familiar with her work, but if you aren’t, go check her out! Her smut is absolutely delicious.
> 
> Several kinks in this chapter. They include: anal, bondage, roleplaying, dirty talk, spanking, and dom/sub. I should add that the roleplay is -slightly- on the verge of being dubcon, but it is VERY much consensual. Just a heads up for anyone who is triggered by that sort of play.

The Inquisitor spent her free time over the next few days making preparations. Leliana seemed a little suspicious when Adalia began hounding her with questions about the hero of Ferelden - what she looked like, how she wore her hair, did she know the colour and style of Fereldan’s circle robes, etc. Even so, her trusted spymaster gave her as much detail as asked, a coy smile on her face as Adalia thanked her before leaving to gather everything that she needed. 

Some time later, the Inquisitor stood before her full length mirror, studying herself closely. It pleased her to learn that the Fereldan robes were similar to the ones she donned in the Ostwick circle. She hadn’t worn them since joining the Inquisition, keeping them packed away at the back of her closet. Now, she had another use for them. The style seemed to be nearly identical to what Leliana described. Instead of blue and purple fabric however, hers were a dark green, which complimented the tone of her skin. She already had dark locks, as did Ferelden’s beloved hero. Adalia braided the two front pieces of her hair, hoping it looked similar enough to how Leliana explained Amell’s to be styled most days. She wasn’t trying to be Cullen’s past crush, per se. The thought of him pretending she were another woman while they made love disturbed her. However, she longed to see him lose control, to give in to his every desire that he’d been taught was a sin. Adalia hoped dressing like his past flame would be a push in the right direction. 

Late afternoon fell upon Skyhold, and Cullen still remained outside training his men. It was imperative that she be in his quarters waiting for him. The mischievous mage leaned over her desk, quill in hand, scrawling out a quick note.

_Ser Cullen,_

_A particularly unruly mage has been sent to your quarters for you to deal with, however you deem fit. We’ve had no such luck taming her, and a man of your experience is required. See to it that this is her last offense. Punishment may be necessary. Do whatever it takes._

_-A_

Perhaps it would have been best to let Cullen know ahead of time what she planned so he wouldn’t be caught off guard, she thought. But then again, this would throw him right into the game, leaving no chance for him to shy away. 

On her way to Cullen’s quarters, she passed by a guard. “Make sure Commander Cullen receives this straight away. Tell him the Inquisitor says it’s urgent.” The guard nodded in agreeance, leaving to fetch the Commander. With a smirk on her face, Adalia made her way to Cullen’s office.

When she reached the top of the ladder, she took a look around his room. She hadn’t found reason to visit his quarters in several weeks, as the two of them usually spent their nights in the comfort of her lavish room. His bed had been made and his belongings were neatly tucked away. Everything appeared precise and flawless. Cullen exercised restraint in all things. It was high time her Commander forget about his discipline. If Adalia were lucky, he’d discipline and restrain her instead.

She knelt by his bed, hands on her knees as she faced the ladder. Her legs were beginning to ache when she heard the door slam open with frantic footsteps below. Adalia bit her lower lip, trying her hardest not to smile. Her game was about to begin. 

By the time Cullen reached the top of the ladder, his breath came out laboured, no doubt having ran the entire way there in a panic. His eyes settled on her, the fear soon dissolving from his eyes.

“Oh thank the Maker,” he exhaled, stepping closer to where she still knelt. “Addie, what is this all about?” he waved her note in his hand. “I just about worried half to death.” His soft eyes roamed over her, inspecting her closely. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Ser Cullen,” she voiced from her spot, slowly standing to her feet. “I was instructed to wait for you here. I … I’ve misbehaved, Ser Cullen.” Adalia used his templar title again, hoping he would clue in. Her cheeks burned, afraid he’d turn her away once he figured out the reason behind her behaviour.

“Misbehaved? Inquisitor, what are you speaking of?” 

“The Knight Commander said I’m a terrible influence to the other mages of the Ferelden Circle. That I need to be made an example of, and that you were to choose my punishment.” Her last words came out slow and seductive, but even then she felt terribly self-conscious. Cullen stared inquisitively, his eyes seeking hers for an answer. After a few moments of silence, which very well could have been an hour to Adalia, he let out a sly smile, followed with a chuckle.

“So I see.” Cullen circled her, as if he were a shark in the water and she his prey, until he came to stand behind her. He remained there a long while, in complete silence. His breath felt warm on her neck, teasing the fine hairs until they stood on end. Gooseflesh appeared on every surface of her body. She became terrified, and yet excited for what he might do next.

“Tell me, my little mage,” he drawled into her ear. “What is it that you’ve done now?”

Adalia couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips. He hadn’t even touched her yet, and already her arousal blossomed. Simply hearing him address her as such stirred every sordid image she conjured up of Cullen as a strict, punishing templar and she his disobedient mage ward. 

“I’m not wearing any small clothes today. I’ve distracted all the templars from their duty each time I’ve bent forward.”

She heard a quiet groan behind her, followed closely with his hands gripping possessively at her hips, as if he were questioning if she had really done such a thing or not.

“Is that so? Your robes are quite long, mage. You’d have to hike them up particularly high for anyone to see you forgot to put on your smalls.” A hand grabbed at the skirt of her robes, lifting them at the front. The cool air hit her instantly, making her feel utterly exposed. His hand brushed against her curls, feeling the moisture that already gathered between her thighs.

“I didn’t forget, Ser Cullen. I wanted to tease them. I wanted to tease you,” she gasped, as Cullen dipped his fingers down, toying with her entrance.

“You really have been a naughty little mage, haven’t you?” He nipped at her neck, his teeth grazing gently at the delicate skin.

“Yes, Ser Cullen. I was asked to deliver something to you.”

“And what might that be?” he questioned, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Adalia reached into a pocket of her robes, producing a small vial of oil. She placed it in his free hand. Cullen took it from her, no doubt gazing at the object from behind her.

“Bend over the bed. Present yourself to me, as you have no doubt already done for my brothers.”

Adalia turned so she were standing in front of the bed. Her hands pulled at her robes, so that they sat at the swell of her hip, exposing her rear. She bent over, her face lying against the soft furs of his bed. 

“Look at you, all exposed and open. Ass in the air like a mabari bitch in heat,” his voice came out stern, a hint of arousal evident. Adalia bit down on her lip, the anticipation nearly killing her. “What am I going to do with you? You need to be taught a lesson, this cannot go unpunished.”

She heard his footsteps behind her and then the clang of his gauntlets followed as they hit the floor. “Grab hold of the other end of the bed. I want to see your hands at all times. If you think to cast any spells, you will no doubt be sorry.”

She obeyed without a second to spare, taking hold of the opposite edge of the bed. As soon as she complied, Cullen rewarded her with his warm hands grazing across her ass. His hands caressed her, rubbing in circular motions. Her hips gyrated, begging him for more.

“Still yourself mage, or I will leave you like this,” he whispered. It thrilled her to know how easily he fell into the role of the tormenting templar. Perhaps he thought of this more than she’d imagined. The floorboards creaked, as Cullen knelt behind her. She heard pieces of his armour drop to the floor, bit by bit. Not long after, his hands returned to her, running up and down her spread thighs. His fingers parted her womanhood, opening her to his prying eyes. Not being able to see the way he studied her made Adalia want him even more.

She nearly jumped when she felt the tip of his tongue trace along her entrance. Sturdy hands held her down, as he lapped at her, tasting her very essence. Adalia let out a strangled moan, her fingers gripping the bed. When his tongue swirled around her clit, she jolted.

“I told you to be still,” he hissed through his teeth. The strain in his voice reminded her of that moment before they shared their first kiss, when Cullen yelled at one of his soldiers for barging in on their private moment. 

Cullen rose to his feet, pulling Adalia so she stood upright. He sat down in place of her, his feet still touching the floor. Now she could gaze upon him. He no longer wore any of his armour, clad instead in a simple tunic and trousers.

“Over my knee,” he said softly, their eyes meeting for the first time since they started their game. She saw the questioning look in them, as if he asked her permission to continue. Adalia gave him a small smile and nod, taking her place across his legs. She liked it better this way, when she couldn’t see his face. He seemed more bold in his movements when she faced away.

Again, a calloused hand caressed her flesh, stroking her sensitive skin. Adalia shivered, as every tiny hair on her body seemed to stand on end. The throbbing between her legs began to turn into a dull ache. She pressed her legs together, trying to find some source of relief. Not a second later, Cullen’s hand landed on her with a smack. 

“You will stay still, mage,” he spoke through gritted teeth. The Inquisitor let out another gasp as his hand landed on her other cheek. He spanked her again and again, lashing one side before moving to the next. After striking her ten times, he ran the palm of his hand to sooth the sting he caused. By then, Adalia’s breath was coming out laboured and harsh. He hadn’t hit her hard, but enough to leave a burn.

His hand drifted lower, until he eased a finger into her dripping sex. The Inquisitor moaned, needing to feel him stretch her.

“You’re soaking wet,” he said barely above a whisper, adding a second finger. He parted his fingers, stretching her wide. “You seemed to have rather enjoyed that, so I think I’m going to have to try another punishment. You need to learn your place, little mage.”

She heard the sound of the bottle being popped open. An oiled finger pressed against her rear entrance, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot straight to her core. Adalia whimpered as that finger slowly began to work its way inside of her. He tested her first, slowly dipping into the first knuckle, and pulling back out. It didn't take long for her body to stretch with the accommodation of the oil. His finger pressed all the way in, both of them gasping at the fit.

“Maker’s breath, you’re tight.” Cullen sounded shocked. “Is my cock even going to fit?”

“More, please,” she begged, forgetting the game momentarily. Cullen let out an amused chuckle.

“Forgetting your place, are you? You belong to me tonight. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ser Cullen,” Adalia groaned, trying in earnest not to buck her hips back to take more of his finger inside her.

“Good girl.” Soon after, a second finger nudged against her hole, slipping inside to join the first. A slight burn accompanied the stretch, but Maker, how it set her every nerve aflame with sinful euphoria. 

“Oh!” she cried, as he began to pump his digits in and out of her ass. She closed her eyes tight, imagining his cock were in their place, taking her deep and hard. Without realising it, Adalia gyrated against his knee, meeting the thrust of his fingers half way.

“Wanton little mage slut,” he growled, grabbing a fist of her dark hair with his other hand, pulling her hair back. “Does my mage want to get fucked now?”

“Maker, yes!” she all but screamed.

“Then show me how much you want it.” Cullen moved her to the floor. “Remove your robes, and kneel before your templar.”

Within mere seconds, her robes joined the rest of the scattered clothing amongst the floor. Adalia knelt as Cullen stood to his feet. He removed his tunic, his hardened muscles finally becoming visible to her. Oh, how she wanted to trace her tongue across every line of his body, to taste the salt of his sweat on her tongue. Cullen discarded his belt, placing it on the bed. His trousers and smalls were on the floor soon after. The head of his cock, purple and leaking with arousal sprang forward. “Put your mouth on me,” he demanded.

A shiver of arousal shot straight to her womanly core. There were few things she enjoyed more than giving him pleasure with her mouth. But to have him bark out orders while she did it? True bliss found it’s meaning.

She licked a line, from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, her eyes never straying from Cullen’s. Her tongue circled him, tantalizingly slow, teasing him. Cullen always liked to be teased, for her to draw out his pleasure as long as she could, to have him squirm and beg for more. But today, he hadn’t the patience for such things.

“Get on with it,” he grunted, nudging his member past her lips so that she had no choice but to take him inside. Instinctively, her lips wrapped around him. Adalia began a rhythm, bobbing her head forward and back, slicking his shaft with her saliva to ease the way. Out of habit, her hand wrapped around him, stroking what she couldn’t fit into her mouth.

“Did I give you permission to use your hands?” 

Adalia pulled away from him, her eyes full of delight. She’d no idea he would take the game this far, and she loved every second of it. “No, Ser Cullen.”

“Get back to work. And only use that wicked little mouth of yours. Show me how deep you can take me.”

She dove forward, taking as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could. Adalia moaned around him, wanton and needy. She rubbed her thighs together as she sucked him off, needing something - anything - to ease the dull ache that turned into a painful throb.

His hand pressed into the back of her head, holding her there as he began to rut in her mouth. The slide of his smooth cock pressing its way to the back of her mouth, pulling out, and moving forward to begin anew had Adalia moaning with each thrust. Cullen’s fingers tangled into her hair, as he peered down at her, his pupils wide and dark. He moaned loudly, and the sound shot straight to Adalia’s center. Tears began to prickle at the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall, while her jaw and throat grew sore from the pounding that she received, but even then, she couldn’t deny how good she felt. 

Cullen withdrew without warning. Adalia gasped for breath, the air hitting her lungs like a shock to her system. Driblets of saliva fell onto her breasts, as she took a few moments to regain her composure. When her breathing became even, Cullen grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to her feet.

“I’m not convinced you’ve learned your lesson yet. I’m going to take you now. Mark you as mine,” he growled, using the words she had a few nights before when they discussed her fantasy together. Adalia tried her hardest not to smile, but her eyes sparkled with absolute glee. “You mages can’t be trusted,” he continued. “I’m going to subdue you, for your own good. Don’t fight it.”

Before she could fathom what he meant, Adalia felt her magic slowly being drained from her system. She’d experienced it once before, while facing a rogue templar. Back then, it had been a terrifying experience. Fear had plagued her, thinking it could be her final moments. But now, as she stood before Cullen, peering into his eyes as she felt the very essence of her magic escaping her grasp, she felt safe. She knew he would never hurt her, would never dream of doing this without her expressing her desire for him to have done so. Adalia’s body weakened, and she felt herself struggling to even stand. This was exactly what she wanted. 

His hands gripped her, leading her backwards until she lay sprawled out on his bed, her head laying comfortably on the furs. Cullen grasped her wrists, and bound her with his belt that he laid out earlier. Everything he did seemed so precise, as if he’d thought of this scenario before. Her insides tingled to think that Cullen had given her fantasy so much thought since she brought it up. As demanding and harsh as he acted, everything he did was clearly about her pleasure. 

“There. Now you are exactly as you should be. Bound and spread for my taking.” Adalia whimpered, playing the helpless mage as best as she could. She pressed her legs closed, squirming on the bed. It took great effort to do such small gestures. She’d forgotten how having her mana drained made her incredibly weak. Cullen’s hands forced her legs open, as he knelt between her. Two of his fingers pressed into her cunt, another two in her ass. She cried out, the sensation of his fingers pressing against each other through her thin walls felt blissful. 

“Maker, you will be a snug fit.” He groaned at what he found. Cullen lay flat on his stomach, his face hovering mere inches from her overheated sex. He blew a teasing breath across her folds, the air hitting her as if it were as cold as ice. Adalia gasped, the sound of ecstasy on her tongue. Cullen’s strong hands gripped her hips, pressing her to the bed as he kissed her inner thighs, alternating between each side. Finally, he granted her what she needed, and swirled his ever agile tongue across her little pearl of pleasure. He took no time to tease her, diving right in and flicking his tongue in earnest. The Inquisitor cried out to the ceiling, gasping and groaning in her restraints. Although her body couldn’t move much, her voice remained as loud as ever.

Cullen moved to his knees once again, taking his hard member in hand. He rubbed it against her clit, toying with her.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Do not beg for me to take mercy on you, for you will find none here.” Cullen pressed his swollen cockhead to her entrance. “I will take your ass. But first,” he hissed out as he slid forward. sheathing himself completely. Adalia moaned, finally feeling the fullness she so desperately craved. He immediately began to ram into her as if his life depended on it. 

Adalia felt a sense of completion she’d never known before. So many sleepless nights, she wondered what it would feel like to have no shred of control, to feel utterly helpless. Now, with her mana drained, her wrists bound tight, and Cullen rutting into her with an animalistic sense of urgency she’d never before seen from him, she knew what real pleasure felt like. Her inner walls began to contract violently. No slow build to climax, no warning sign that she neared her edge - her orgasm took her by complete and utter surprise. Adalia moaned with wild abandon, her vision going blank as her eyes clamped shut. 

“Did I give you permission to come?” Cullen’s voice interrupted. She slowly opened her heavy lids to see him gazing upon her with pure delight. His voice may have been stern, but she could see the pride in his face that he’d made her orgasm without the assistance of his fingers or tongue. 

“N-no, Ser Cullen,” she mumbled, still in a haze.

“What are you going to do to make it up to me, my naughty little mage?”

“Whatever you wish of me. I’m sorry.” Adalia smiled up at him, momentarily uncaring of the game. He made her so completely happy, she couldn’t help herself. Cullen returned her smile, leaning forward to kiss her slowly. He pumped shallowly inside of her, his lips never leaving hers. Soon, her desire returned.

One of his hands pressed between their bodies, a finger slipping into her ass. “I think you’re ready for me now,” he said, pulling away from her. A questioning look etched into his face, so Adalia nodded, letting him know her body could take him.

“The oil, Ser. Please.”

Cullen removed himself from her. Taking the vial in hand, he coated himself with the oil. The slick sounds of his hand around his cock had Adalia squirming with delight. He added more oil to his fingers, pressing them into her. He fingered her for a few more moments, fully preparing her for something much larger. Finally, he withdrew his oil coated digits, and placed his cock at the entrance of her ass.

“Look at me,” he commanded her, in that delicious voice she’d heard directed at his soldiers so many times before. As soon as her eyes met his, he cautiously pressed forward, the head of his cock slipping through the tight ring of muscle. A dull burn presented itself, but not enough for her to tell him to stop. Adalia knew from experience that the first few pushes would ache. Cullen blew out a slow breath, his eyes watching her expression carefully. Adalia sighed softly, right on the edge of pleasure and pain. Cullen pressed forward, and inch by inch, he slipped in until he became fully seated inside her. 

When he began to move, cautiously at first, Adalia thought she might die from the onslaught of sensations. Her body burned ever so slightly, but with it, an intense pleasure came forth. She lay bound beneath the most beautiful man she’d ever known, and they were taking mutual pleasure from an act so taboo, it made her blush to think what it must look like. 

As her body relaxed and she loosened around him, Cullen started a slightly faster pace. He rutted within her gently, but his thrusts were coming faster.

“Oh yes,” he moaned. “This … this is where you belong.”

Another moan came forth, as Cullen plunged two fingers into her other hole. “Maker’s breath, you are soaked. You love this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she barely gasped, her voice hoarse from all the moaning she’d been doing. “I love the way you feel inside of me.”

Cullen withdrew his fingers from her depths, and began to rub her clit as he continue to pump in and out of her. “Take it, my little mage. I know how much you’ve been wanting this. Showing your ass to every templar in sight. Oh, you must have been aching for it all day.” 

Adalia found it hard to breathe, the euphoric pleasure of his cock inside her with his fingers rubbing her almost too much to bear. She lost herself, her role in their game. Her words poured forth as if she had no control over them.

“That’s it, just like that. Cullen, oh Cullen, you feel so good.”

Cullen whimpered and his thrusts became more erratic. His fingers never stopped their torment though, rubbing the Inquisitor in just the right way. “Adalia,” he sighed, his voice the sound of eternal bliss. Her name on his lips, even as he dropped his character and became himself once again, is what pushed her that final thread. She came with a loud cry, her body clamping down and contracting. Her wrists twisted in their binds as her back arched. Cullen joined her a few seconds later, gasping and grunting as he finished inside of her. 

Adalia couldn’t be entirely sure how much time passed when she opened her eyes. The room appeared blurry, as if she’d spent the night on a bender. Her love still lay on top of her, beads of sweat trickling down his blond curls and onto her chest. Slowly, he withdrew from her. As soon as he moved to his side, he removed the belt from her wrists, and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her forehead with little pecks. 

“Was that what you wanted? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Adalia let out a gleeful chuckle. “That was just perfect.” She tilted her head and kissed him softly. “I would have never thought you had it in you. Have you been spending all of your downtime trying to figure out ways to torture me with that delicious voice of yours?”

It was his turn to laugh. Cullen stroked her hair, gazing upon her with such adoration, it nearly caused her to shed a tear. “In a way, yes. I had some inspiration.”

“Inspiration? Do tell me, Commander, what was the source of this inspiration?”

“It’s rather embarrassing.”

Adalia perked a brow, giving him her best ‘you better tell me look’ as she could. Cullen let out a deep sigh. “Alright. When I lived in Kirkwall, Hawke and Varric knew this awful pirate, Isabela. She was constantly slipping in pages of her ‘friend fiction,’ as she called it, for me to find. It was incredibly lewd. I can’t recall how many pages I had to destroy. They were clearly about me, and the stories implied that I was sleeping with the mages of the circle. If the Knight-Commander - or anyone else for that matter - had stumbled across the filth … I don’t even want to think about what sort of rumours would have begun to surface.”

“But clearly you read them.” Adalia grinned, running her fingers through the damp hair on his chest.

“Curiosity eventually got the best of me. I never dreamed of doing such a thing. Well, that is until you brought up your fantasy the other day.” He exhaled, a content look upon his face.

“Well, looks like I’m going to have to ask Varric where I can contact this Isabela. She deserves a fruit basket at the very least.”

Cullen barked out a laugh. “As long as you don’t tell him the reason behind your request. Isabela only wrote a few pages. Can you imagine the tales the dwarf would spin?”

“Don’t worry, my love. This is something I want for just the two of us.”

Adalia could feel some of her mana slowly returning, but she remained in a state of complete relaxation. She nuzzled her head into his arm, ready to sleep. “Perhaps next time, the mage will hold her templar captive, and punish him for what he did to her.” 

“You are such a minx,” Cullen groaned, squeezing her tight to him.

“Oh, my dear Cullen. I am only getting started with you.”


	6. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks for this chapter include: drunk sex, nipple play, makeup sex, romantic sex. Thanks again to the lovely BushViper for being a beta :)

An hour past sun down, and Cullen still stood hunched over his desk, trying to finish the day's reports. He worked by candle light, eyes sore and squinting in an effort to see. His entire body ached from an exhausting day of training the new recruits, many of whom had never held a sword before in their lives. He wanted nothing more than to blow out the candle and climb into bed with Adalia. Which lead him to a whole other manner of business.

He’d made a promise that he would join her in the tavern for drinks that night. Adalia pouted before him, just hours before, frowning when he said he’d be too busy. The look of utter disappointment in her eyes just about broke him. Cullen agreed that as soon as he finished up his reports, he would join her. The Inquisitor had broken out in a toothy smile before she’d departed, one which he would do just about anything to see again. 

Cullen looked at the stack of papers on his desk and sighed. They would have to be finished in the morning. He stood and groaned, not entirely wanting to enter the tavern. It wasn't that he dreaded drinking with his love. Many times they’d shared a bottle of wine before climbing in bed together, both needing to unwind at the end of the day. The prospect of seeing her flushed from drink and wanton at the end of the night stirred him. Indeed, the commander had no issues with sharing drinks with the Inquisitor. It was more her companions he could do without.

He didn’t mind the Inquisitor’s allies, per se. They’d all proven their value to the Inquisition, and their skill on the battlefield. However, he’d witnessed them in various stages of inebriation before. Sera became even more troublesome than usual, Bull would no doubt have one of the serving girls in his lap by the end of the night, and Varric loved to embarrass Cullen with his embellished stories of Kirkwall. Yes, the Inquisitor’s group were a colorful bunch indeed. Cullen took a deep breath, putting his own needs aside. He removed his heavy armour, retiring it for the evening, and made his way down to the tavern. 

The walk there had been silent, the halls mostly empty besides a guard or two on watch. But once Cullen stepped inside of the tavern, it seemed as if every inhabitant had taken a seat in the small establishment. Laugher filled the air, the smell of ale all around as the bard sang beautifully to the crowd. The sight of so many smiles, people clinking their tankards together as they laughed and sang along reminded him of being back in Kirkwall. Cullen took his duties very seriously, but from time to time, one of his men would have dragged him out to the Hanged Man. He’d always been reluctant, but in the end, he’d always ended up having an enjoyable evening. Perhaps tonight would be no different.

The commander ordered a glass of ale from the bartender, when he spotted Adalia in the corner with Varric, Sera, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Dorian. Adalia sat at the head of the table, with Dorian next to her, which was of no surprise as the two mages were nearly inseparable. The devious duo, Cullen liked to think of them. When Dorian had first joined their ranks, most had been overly cautious of the Tevinter mage. But Adalia had been absolutely fascinated to meet a mage who had neither lived in the circle, nor spent his life as an apostate on the run. It initially made Cullen nervous that she trusted Dorian with such ease, but Dorian had since proven his worth. 

Cullen approached the table, when Bull raised his mug. 

“If it isn’t the commander. Come, have a seat.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Cullen said, easing closer. The only available spot at the table was at the opposite end of the Inquisitor. His gaze met hers, and she offered him a grin. Cullen smiled back, pulling out the chair and taking a seat. 

“So nice of you to finally join us, commander,” Adalia drawled out the last word. Her face flushed pink and he knew she’d already had quite a bit to drink. Cullen certainly had some catching up to do it seemed.

“Next round’s on me!” The Inquisitor exclaimed, loud enough for the barkeep to hear. Cullen smirked. She often had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders, and it was nice to see her let loose. He downed his mug quick, just in time for the round of drinks to be served to their table.

One more can’t hurt, Cullen thought to himself, as he raised his new mug to his lips.

**********

Two hours later, and the commander knew he was definitely intoxicated. One more drink soon became seven more drinks, and to Cullen who almost never consumed alcohol, it was enough to get him good and drunk. 

“You know, you’re not so bad Curly,” Varric said, patting him on the back. “It doesn’t have to be all doom and gloom all the time, you see.”

Cullen chuckled, taking another swig of his ale. His eyes landed on Adalia, whom he really hadn’t spent all that much time chatting with after all. The large table stretched out with her at the other end, and she’d been rather busy chatting with Blackwall and Dorian for the evening. She smiled brilliantly, as if she could light up the entire room. She placed her hand on Warden Blackwall’s arm, letting it linger. Culled noted how the Warden’s eyes stayed glued to her hand resting on him, completely enraptured. Adalia finally removed her hand, placing it back on her lap. Cullen’s heart pounded, watching the bearded man look fondly at Adalia, with longing eyes. He couldn’t help the tangled knots of jealousy that twisted through him. 

“If you’ll excuse me, my lady, it is getting late. I think I’m going to retire for the evening.” Blackwall said as he stood from his seat.

“So soon?” Adalia pouted. The same pout she gave Cullen earlier that night when she asked him to join her for drinks. Again, the commander’s stomach twisted. He thought such looks were reserved for him and him alone.

The Warden laughed. “I think you forget how old I am, Inquisitor. A night spent in a tavern at my age is a recipe guaranteed for disaster come morning.”

“Oh, you aren’t that old, Blackwall. I don’t see one grey strand on that wonderful head of yours.”

Blackwall let out an amused chuckle, and Cullen nearly growled. “Enjoy yourself, my lady. I will see you in the morning.”

As Blackwall left the tavern, Cullen let out a deep breath. He knew other men wanted the Inquisitor. She was practically the most desirable woman in Thedas. Letters of marriage proposals came in nearly every week, and it was something the Inquisitor and her advisors all got a good laugh out of. But to see her respond in kind, with her hands on another man, even so innocently … it planted the seed of doubt in Cullen’s mind. 

As Cullen looked around, it appeared that a good number of the inhabitants had left the tavern around the same time as Blackwall, and the establishment quieted down. Varric had also excused himself, Sera was passed out, her head face down on the table as she snored lightly. The Iron Bull chatted up a pretty red haired serving girl, just as Cullen had predicted. That left Adalia and Dorian, gossiping away as usual. Cullen almost excused himself to the Inquisitor’s quarters to wait for her to finish, but their conversation drifted to his ears in the now relatively quiet room.

“My dear, I think you’ve gone soft in the head.”

“No, Dorian. You are just full of it.” Adalia grinned, clanking her mug on the table, spilling some of its contents.

“And you are in denial. The man stared at you all night long, he was practically foaming at the mouth.”

“Jealous of the attention, are you?” Adalia raised her brow.

“Jealous? Have you gone mad? When have I ever given the impression that my type is big, hairy lummoxes?” 

Adalia burst out laughing. “You know that he hates it when you call him that.” 

“I stand by what I said.”

“Oh come on, Dorian. He isn’t that bad. He’s actually really quite handsome.”

Handsome. The word stung Cullen as if an arrow piercing his heart. He chewed on his lip, staring at Adalia who seemed to have completely forgotten he even sat at the same table. Her eyes had a flirtatious glint to them, and Cullen’s blood thrummed in his ears. Did she want Blackwall, as he wanted her? He couldn’t bear to hear another word. Cullen stood, backing his chair away from the table. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he interjected, meaning to head back to his own quarters for the night. Adalia rose at the same time.

“Goodnight, Dorian,” she said, linking her arm in Cullen’s and pulled him out into the night’s air. Her fingers felt warm in his, and Cullen tried to swallow down his insecurity as she led him towards her chambers.

Once inside, Adalia immediately started kissing him feverishly, her lips tasting of sweet wine. Cullen grabbed onto her, confused and hazy. Jealousy remained rampant in his veins, but the way she kissed him and pulled his body against hers … it left him in a state of torturous arousal. He needed to have her, to mark her as his own, to remind her of who it was that gave her pleasure again and again. 

He staggered on his feet, the alcohol in his blood causing him to lose balance. Cullen fell back onto the bed, taking Adalia down with him. She laughed into the crook of his neck, her breath warm on his flesh. 

“Commander, have a little too much to drink, did we?” Adalia straddled him, rubbing her center against his now aching erection.

“You’re a fine one to talk. Your cheeks are just about as red as the wine you drank.” Cullen let out a needy moan as Adalia gyrated against him.

“I need you, Cullen,” she whined, unlacing his trousers. Frantically, he worked at her own, pulling them down her thighs to see she’d forgone any smalls that evening.

“You are a desire demon in disguise,” he groaned as she flung them off the bed and freed his erection from his pants. The commander grazed her thigh with his hand, tracing upwards until he felt the slick that coated her legs. Had she really been so aroused already? He pushed two fingers inside of her, with no resistance met. Adalia gasped, and began to ride his fingers. He’d never seen her so eager with barely any preparation. His ale hazed mind tried to search for an answer that explained why. As soon as they’d left the tavern, she’d all but assaulted him with desperate kisses and needy moans. Right before, she’d only been talking to Dorian … 

About Warden Blackwall.

His stomach plunged at the thought, and at that very moment the Inquisitor sunk herself down onto his member, engulfing him in her heat. He groaned through his teeth, and Adalia wasted no time in riding him vigorously. Cullen grasped at her top, popping the first two buttons right off. Desperation thrummed through his veins, his large hands pulling her heavy breasts out of her shirt. The sight before him stirred him, the Inquisitor, his Addie, lost in a haze of lust, tits out in front of him as she took her pleasure from his body, her eyes fluttering closed. Was she using him, while thinking of another man? Cullen snarled, his fingers tugging at her nipples, pinching slightly. Adalia’s eyes flew open, gazing down at him.

“Do that again,” she muttered, never losing her pace. Again he clamped his fingers around her hardened peaks, twisting just slightly. In turn, she lift his own shirt so that his chest too, became exposed. Her nimble fingers circled his own nipples, and without any warning, sent a shock of her mana through his delicate skin. Cullen gasped, thrusting upwards in surprise. He never knew he could be so sensitive there. The Inquisitor chuckled, repeating the action. This time Cullen growled, hands grasping at her hips as he rutted up and into her. Adalia let loose a loud moan, her hips frantically rocking against his own. “Maker, Cullen, take me harder.”

The commander gripped her curved hips in his hands tightly, holding onto her as his hips met hers frantically. The slick slap of flesh meeting flesh filled the air. Adalia whimpered needfully, groaning at the contact. She swung her leg over, removing herself from Cullen. Cullen grunted in protest. The Inquisitor let out a curt laugh, and placed herself on her hands and knees beside him, wriggling her luscious backside towards him.

“I want you to take me like this. Hard,” her voice came out in a seductive drawl, her usual hazel eyes dark and wanton. Cullen pushed himself to his knees, almost losing his balance in the process. The alcohol still left him feeling hazy, but not useless. He needed to feel her tight heat around him again, desperately so.

Cullen took her by the hips, and pulled her flush against him, entering her in one swift movement. Adalia cried out, and Cullen immediately set a fast and brutal pace.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she chanted again and again. Cullen felt one of her soft hands move to where they were connected, as she let forth a small jolt of mana to stimulate her clit. She tightened around him in the process, becoming almost unbearably tight.

“Maker's breath,” he groaned, her inner walls like velvet on his skin. He pumped into her depths, his hips striking into the swell of her arse. 

“More, please,” she practically begged him. Her face was angled to the side, and he could see how her eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration. Had she been asked to be taken from behind, so she could close her eyes and imagine Blackwall in his place? Cullen’s nails bit into her skin, as he thrust deep into her. He needed to mark her, to have her sore into the next week to be reminded it was he who fucked her, not the Warden.

“Just like that,” she wailed in a high pitch, her fingers working faster against her swollen little nub. He knew she neared her climax from the way her body gripped him like a vice. The more she cried out, the more his blood boiled, imagining her with another man. But Maker, did she feel exquisite. Finally, Adalia let out a sharp moan, tightening and releasing around his member rapidly. A gush of her essence drenched him, making her feel like liquid silk inside. Cullen let out a ragged breath, spilling himself inside of her. 

He allowed himself to fall back and lay against her bed. Cullen closed his eyes, feeling the room spin around him. Over exerting himself while highly intoxicated had proven to be unwise. He took a deep breath, trying to sit up.

“Here,” Adalia grabbed a glass of water from her nightstand, pushing it into his hand. “I’m always prepared when I go to the tavern with Dorian. Although compared to Bull and Blackwall, we look like lightweights.”

Blackwall.

Cullen pushed the water away, and laced up his trousers. It took him great effort not to stagger, but he rose to his feet, looking away from the Inquisitor.

“You’re leaving? But you always spend the night in my quarters.”

As much as his head began to hurt, his heart hurt that much more. “Perhaps you’d rather be sharing your bed with an...nother man,” he slurred.

“Cullen? What in the Maker’s name are you talking about?”

“I saw the way he looked at you. And you liked it.” Cullen had to hold on the the edge of the bed as he slipped his boots onto his feet. Maker, why was the room spinning about so much?

“The way who looked at me?”

“You know who. The Warden. I am n..not daft. Do not treat me as if … if I am.”

Adalia sighed loudly, swinging her feet around the bed. “Oh Andraste’s ass Cullen, you’re drunk. Get back in bed.”

“No,” he replied sternly. “I heard you and Dorian. You said he’s handsome. You want him.”

“Just because I find someone attractive, doesn’t mean I want to bed them! There are plenty of men I find handsome, and women I think are beautiful. That doesn’t erase what I feel for you.”

Another tug on his heartstrings. Was he not enough, that she not only wanted other men, but women as well? Did he have to worry about her long voyages away, when he couldn’t be there with her to sate her needs? Cullen’s stomach plunged, and he felt sick, from both the jealousy and nausea from too much drink. 

“Goodnight, Inquisitor,” he huffed, the words coming out more bitter than he intended.”

“Cullen … Cullen!” she called after him, but he ignored her pleas. He held onto the railing for dear life, and staggered down the stairs, shutting the door hastily behind him. 

By the time he locked the door of his office, and climbed his ladder, which he nearly lost balance of twice, Cullen felt utterly winded. The trek from her quarters to his own seemed much longer than it usually had. His vision spun and a terribly headache began to plague him. Cullen kicked off his boots, flopping onto his bed. A shiver ran through him at the realization of how much colder his room felt compared to the warmth of Adalia’s, a fire burning in the corner of the room to keep them warm.

Adalia. The thought of her made his insides ache. A small part of Cullen realised he’d acted rather hastily, but in his current state, anger took the forefront of his mind. She meant everything to him. It hurt to think he could be replaced, hurt to picture her even so much as thinking of a man while she found her pleasure with him. Cullen felt nauseous. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come and erase the agony he felt. 

**********

Morning came, but the pain still persisted. Cullen groggily rubbed his eyes, the sun shining down from the hole in his roof, beckoning him to rouse. For once, the nightmares that plagued him weren’t off his lost templar brother’s in the circle, or blood mages running rampant in Kirkwall. He’d had a different kind of nightmare entirely. One with Adalia writhing under another man. A man who was more seasoned than Cullen. A man not with blond curls, but dark tresses and a wiry beard. In his dream, Adalia climaxed again and again, all the while staring at Cullen. Taunting him. Laughing at him.

As he rolled over and groaned, he couldn’t be sure which nightmare he preferred.

The first thing he noticed was the uncomfortable erection he now sported between his legs. Even in his anguished dream, something inside of him became aroused to see Adalia with another man. Cullen’s brow furrowed in frustration. The idea of another so much as touching his love sent his heart into his gut. Why had his body responded in a different way?

His arm absently stretched beside him, and that’s when Cullen noticed something else out of sorts. His bed felt cold and empty, absent of the warmth of his lover.

And that’s when the night before came crashing back to him.

He chucked the blankets off of him in a frantic pace, as he sprang to his legs. “Idiot,” he cursed himself, as he opened his drawers, and began to dress himself for the day. By the time he changed into fresh clothes - black trousers, and a soft brown shirt that Adalia seemed to love him in, he’d replayed the night before half a dozen times in his mind.

The commander let out an angry breath. Maker, he’d acted like a child. Of course Adalia would find others attractive, it was a part of what made her human. Naturally, his eyes wandered from time to time as well. It wasn’t something he meant for, just an innocent reaction. Asking Adalia to change for him … to stop looking at other men for him would be absurd. Noticing the beauty in someone was no more a betrayal than reading one of Varric’s naughty pieces of literature. Cullen felt like a complete and utter fool. He climbed down his ladder, and made his way to the Inquisitor’s quarters, praying that she would hear him out. The thought of losing her to his own drunken stupidity scared him more than Corypheus himself.

 

When Cullen reached the top of the stairs and peeked into her room, Adalia sat at her desk going over what looked to be some reports of her own. He meekly took a step forward.

“Inquisitor, may I have a word with you?” he asked quietly. He hadn’t referred to her as “Inquisitor” when it was just the two of them alone in quite some time. Cullen didn’t know how she felt, or if she even wanted him near her.

“You may,” she replied coldly, her eyes never leaving her papers. 

Cullen nervously neared her desk, stopping near the bed. It had been made, the covers folded back and pillows arranged perfectly in place. The entire room was flawless, perfect. Just as the Inquisitor was to him. Cullen let out a deep breath. The only thing out of place in the room was him. A lyrium addicted ex templar had no place in the Inquisitor’s presence, let alone her heart.

“I wanted to apologize for my brash behaviour last night.” He waited several seconds, for some sort of reaction.

“Will that be all?” She finally replied, still not glancing at anything but the reports in her hands. 

“I know you’re angry with me. You have every right to be. It’s just … the thought of you wanting another man … it hurt. More than I could have imagined. I know I had no reason to act the way I did but I … “

“You were scared.” Adalia answered for him, her eyes landing on his own.

“Yes. Very much so.”

“And you think I don’t ever feel that way?”

“What do you mean?”

Adalia rose from her seat, resting her weight against the desk. “Cullen, you’re a very handsome man. Much more than anyone else I’ve ever been with. Before the circles fell apart, before I was on the run for my life, I’d always been heavier. A life in the circle sometimes does that. I never in a million years thought that I would find myself with a man who looks the way you do. And not only that, but you respect me. You don’t care about my title, or even that I’m a mage. And I’ve seen the way other women look at you. I’m constantly afraid that one day you’ll tire of me.”

“Oh Addie, never. Not in a million years.” He exhaled deeply, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

“I love you, Cullen. You know that, right?”

“I love you too.” The commander grinned, his entire heart swelling with joy.

“I’ve never said that to another soul, nor have I felt this way before. It scares me to the core, and I’m so afraid of losing you. Please, don’t ever for a second doubt my intentions. I would never betray your trust.”

“And I would never betray yours.”

At the same moment, they leaned forward, their lips gently caressing one another. The kiss was slow, gentle, unlike the hurriedness of the night prior. 

“You know,” Adalia glanced up, pulling away from the kiss. “You left rather hastily last night. I wanted more of you, and awoke aching and needy.”

“Is that so?” Cullen smirked, raising a brow.

“Oh yes. In fact, I’m still throbbing between my legs just thinking about it.”

At the sound of her words, Cullen began to stiffen in anticipation. “Allow me to make it up to you then, my dear lady.” The commander spun them around, and began to press Adalia backwards, until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She lay back, her legs dangling from the edge. Cullen kneeled before her, peppering her exposed stomach with light kisses. He imagined her rounded, softer, as she described she had been just a few years ago. A smile formed on his lips, as he realised it wouldn’t matter if she were large and plump, or thin and delicate. He loved her, truly loved her, and the size of her body would not affect that in any way. 

His fingers skirted along the edges of her leggings, swiftly removing them from her legs along with her small clothes. He peered up to gaze into loving eyes. Adalia pulled her top off, and tossed it to the ground to lay with the rest of her discarded clothing.

“Lay back and relax. Allow me to take care of you, my love.”

Adalia chuckled, doing as he bade. Calloused hands from years of wielding a sword stroked her smooth creamy thighs. She parted them for him, exposing herself to his hungry eyes. Her aroused scent hit his nostrils, and he dove forward, as if a man starved. His tongue lapped at her, collecting as much of her moisture as he could, dipping inside of her entrance. Adalia squirmed under his ministrations, but he clamped his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Two of his fingers joined his tongue, pushing in and curling upward. He stroked her, knowing well what made her cry out. His tongue circled her swollen pearl, before latching on and suckling gently.

“Yes, yes right there!” she gasped, her voice high and shrill. With his free hand, Cullen unlaced his trousers, pulling his cock free. Maker, how this woman affected him. He stroked himself, tasting her, wanting desperately to feel the gush of her climax on his tongue. He circled her slowly, teasingly, and then flicked his smooth tongue against her fast. Cullen continued this pattern, drawing out the torment, until he felt her hands tighten in his hair.

“Make me come already, damn you,” she whined.

Cullen chuckled, pulling away briefly to gaze into her frustrated eyes. “But you endure so beautifully.” With that, he renewed his efforts, with plunging fingers and a steadfast tongue, until she quivered and quaked beneath him. Adalia let out a cry, her fingers twisting and pulling his hair at the roots as she bathed his fingers in her essence. 

As her tremors subsided, Cullen stood and removed his clothing completely. He looked upon the woman he loved, flushed and panting. She backed up on the bed as he crawled over her, until her head rested comfortably on the plush pillows. The Inquisitor cupped his face, pulling him down for another kiss. Cullen swiped his tongue against her ever so soft, pliant lips, and she lifted her hips against him, wrapping her legs tightly around his back.

“Please,” she looked into his eyes. “Make love to me, Cullen.”

It was the first time she requested it in those exact words. The first day she’d ever claimed that she loved him, and he her. Cullen positioned himself, and slowly pressed forward until he was completely enveloped in her heat. He groaned, burying his face in her neck. It mattered not how many times they coupled, each and every time he was surprised by how tight she felt around him. 

Cullen’s hips began to rise and fall. He took her slowly, savouring the moment. Daylight shone through the windows, bathing them in the soft glow of the sun. He looked into Adalia’s eyes, seeing such love and devotion in them, reflecting everything he felt for her. He did not deserve her. Adalia made him feel he could be a better man, that despite the horrific things he’d damned her kind to in the past, that being with her would redeem him. 

He kissed her again, gently, feeling his heart well up inside of him. Long ago, he accepted that his duties would be his entire life, that he had no room for love. But being with Adalia changed him to the core. Keeping her safe, and proving his devotion to her became the most important things in his life. And Cullen had no doubt in his mind that it would remain this way, until he took his final breath.

“Oh Cullen,” she gasped against his neck. “Oh Cullen, I’m so close.” Her inner walls soaked him, as she tightened against him. The thought of bringing her to completion with his cock brought him that much closer to his end.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered into her ear, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Just like that, love. Come for me.”

The Inquisitor let out a loud moan, clenching tightly around him. Her nails bit into his skin, trailing all the way down his back. Cullen growled in pain and pleasure, emptying himself inside of her to join her in their mutual bliss. 

His eyes slowly opened, as a few beads of sweat trickled down his temples. Adalia grinned at him, reaching forward to kiss his lower lip. He felt utterly sated, not just in body, but in soul as well. It was as if there’d always been a hole inside of him, and now that he had the love of Adalia, she made him complete. At long last.

“I suppose you are forgiven,” she chuckled, and Maker’s breath, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“I promise you, I will never behave in such a way again.”

The Inquisitor perked a brow. “Well, if making you jealous results in hearing you say that you love me, I might have to do it again.”

“You may hear it any time you desire. I’ve wanted to say it for some time now, if I am to be honest. I’ve never felt this way for anyone, Adalia. You are my reason for breathing.”

“And you are mine as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, originally I had in my mind that Addie would get Cullen to make it up to her by domming the ever loving shit out of him. But then they confessed their love for one another and romantic sex happened instead. At this point, the characters are entirely calling the shots. I am just along for the ride!


	7. A proposition

**Author’s notes: This chapter was a bit long so I have broken it down into 2 separate chapters. The next one should be up in a few short weeks as it is not quite finished but is getting there. All the new kinks will be added in the next chapter. The most prevalent kink in this chapter is dirty talk. Many thanks to bushviper who was an amazing beta as always. Please enjoy!**

* * *

  
“Leliana, I don’t know how you did it, but you are a miracle worker.” Adalia inhaled, reading the correspondence in her hand. The Inquisitor, Josephine and Cullen stood at the War Table as Leliana announced that not only had she been able to reach the Hero of Ferelden, but that she would be coming to Skyhold to meet with the Inquisitor to discuss their next course of action.

 “Being a spymaster has it’s advantages. And I suppose it doesn't hurt that the hero and I were once good friends.” Leliana replied, a small grin playing across her lips. Rarely had Adalia ever seen her smile. “She should arrive within a few days.”

 “I will make sure my men are stationed on guard at all times. If word gets out that the hero of Ferelden is coming to Skyhold, who knows what our enemies might plan.”

 Cullen’s voice was all business, but The Inquisitor could see a glint of nervousness in his eyes beneath his stern demeanour. She’d not forgotten how he confessed his feelings for the once Circle mage, nor the game they’d played together with Adalia dressed in her old robes from the Circle. Perhaps if she’d been less confident in their relationship, she would be jealous that Cullen’s old infatuation would come to Skyhold. But she wasn’t. She knew Cullen loved her as implicitly as she loved him. Besides, she was far too excited to meet the Warden who had saved Ferelden from the Blight. Adalia faced an enemy, much like Amell had. It would be nice to have such a formidable ally, and to speak with someone who knew what it felt like to have the weight of the world upon one's shoulders.

 “Excellent. Is there anything else you wanted to add Inquisitor?” Josephine asked, parchment and quill in hand as always.

 “No. That will be all for now. You’re all dismissed.”

* * *

 

Solona Amell arrived on a sunny afternoon while Adalia and Cassandra watched Cullen running drills with some of the newer recruits in the training yard. The marching of her military escort could be heard before Skyhold’s gate opened, welcoming the mage. At least a dozen royal guards marched alongside with the Warden Hero. The Inquisitor walked towards her until the two mage leaders stood a few feet apart.

 “Inquisitor Trevelyan,” Solona bowed curtly before her. “It is a pleasure to be here at Skyhold.” Adalia took in the woman before her. Raven locks framed her face as crystal blue eyes met the Inquisitor’s. Adalia couldn’t help but stare a moment, enraptured by how attractive she really was. Of course, she’d heard the rumours. It was no wonder Cullen spent his early years as a templar completely enamoured by her.

 “I am glad you could make the journey, Warden Amell.”

 “Please, call me Solona.”

 “Then you are free to call me Adalia.” She smiled. “I do tire of the formality of always being ‘Inquisitor’.”

 “A feeling I too am familiar with.”

 Solona looked past her shoulder at the guards that had accompanied her. “I hope it’s not a bother that I came in a large number. King Alistair insists that I travel with protection, always.”

 “Of course. We have many extra rooms in Skyhold. It’s not a problem.”

 Solona’s eyes lifted to the castle walls. “It is something else,” she said admiringly.

 “Just wait until you see what’s inside. Here, allow me to give you the grand tour.”

 Adalia walked towards the entrance steps, Solona right behind her. She offered Cullen a quick nod as they passed. He cleared his throat, then turned his attention back to his men. “What are you waiting for? Back to work!” he barked out, making Adalia giggle under her breath.

* * *

  
Five days passed, and Adalia learned much from Solona. The Warden mage offered her advice in managing nobles who might snub their nose at a mage leader. She introduced her to a few useful spells Adalia had never even heard of. Solona even promised to send some soldiers her way. Unfortunately, the Warden hadn’t any new information about Corypheus. She too experienced the false Calling, and had been trying to find a cure. She’d taken a respite from her quest, knowing how much the Inquisition needed whatever aid she could offer. But her time with the Inquisition neared it’s end, and the Warden had two days until her departure. Adalia became saddened that Solona would leave, for she grew fond of her. It had been a relief to share her fears with a fellow mage who had also faced the burden of fighting a seemingly impossible enemy. Even in the short time they’d known each other, the Inquisitor felt as if she’d found a true friend.

 Adalia made her way to the tavern after a tedious day spent at the War Table, planning tactics. She promised Solona that she would tear herself away long enough to wind down for a few drinks. Adalia half expected the Warden to have grown tired of waiting up for her, but when she made it inside, she saw Solona talking with a few of the guards she’d arrived with. As soon as she noticed the Inquisitor, she waved her over.

 “I know I said I’d be here much earlier. I’m so sorry. I completely got caught up with - “

 “It’s alright,” Solona raised a hand to get Adalia to pause. “I understand how hectic things can get in times of strife. Come, have a drink on me.” The Warden pulled Adalia away from the crowd, and lead her to a relatively secluded area where the two could talk in peace.

 The wine flowed freely, and an hour later the stresses of the day had long been forgotten. Instead of strategic moves and stories of wars past, the duo talked of anything but. They discussed which books they read over and over in the Circle libraries, the things they enjoyed doing in their downtime (Solona was a brilliant painter, and Adalia enjoyed sewing), so it came as no surprise when their loosening tongues turned to men.

 “So, you and the Commander?” Solona perked a brow, her eyes searching Adalia.

 “I’ve been waiting for that question to arrive.” She smirked, taking another sip of her wine.

 “It’s the hot topic around Skyhold. A former templar and a mage. Quite the scandal if I say so myself.” The Warden paused, looking into her glass a moment before continuing. “It’s not a scenario I am unfamiliar with, you know.”

 “Were you with any of the templars in your Circle, then?” Adalia questioned, curious if perhaps there’d been more to her history with Cullen than her lover had let on.

 “No, not in the Circle. King Alistair and I … well. I’m sure you’ve heard some of the stories, have you not?”

 Adalia had, in fact, heard of the sordid tales of the Warden mage and her lover. It was no secret that before the blight ended and Alistair became King, that the two Wardens had been in love. And although King Alistair ruled, there were still rumours. He’d never married in his ten years as King, despite the many balls thrown in his name, and the many ladies that sought to catch his eye.

 “I may have heard a few things,” she admitted aloud. “Are you and he … “

 “Still together?” Solona asked, and Adalia nodded. “One could say that. Alistair and I are very much in love, and always will be. He fought at my side every step of the way during the Blight. I never knew a man like him existed, outside of the stories I read over and over again during my time as a Circle mage. When he became King, he thought we should end things, for the people of Ferelden. He’s a good man, and he wanted what was best for his Kingdom. But I couldn’t walk away. Not after everything we’d gone through together. And Maker, there were times when I’d almost given up. My heart will always belong to him, and his respectfully to me. I realise there may be a time when he has to marry, and that thought is painful enough to kill me alone. But a life without him in it is not something I can even fathom.”

 “Do you really think he’s going to chose a bride? I mean, it has been ten years after all. Isn’t it possible you’re the only one he wants?”

 “Perhaps. Alistair has been pushed to chose a suitable bride, for the sake of keeping his bloodline alive. And I realize that if he were to marry, it would be a political maneuver. Some might be driven with jealousy of the thought of their lover being intimate with someone else. But sex is just that. It’s not always about love, and while sex with love is wonderful, it can be quite nice as well if you understand that it’s only for fun.” Solona chuckled, drinking from her cup. Adalia nodded, understanding completely. Sex had always been something she partook in solely for the pleasure … until she met Cullen.

 “You’re truly okay with him being with other women?”

 “Alistair isn’t the type to whore around. But, we are apart for long periods of time. He is a man, and he is bound to have needs, as do I. We have an … arrangement.”

 "Oh?” Now Adalia’s interest had been piqued. “And what sort of arrangement is that?”

 “Sex, with no strings attached. I know it may sound crazy, but I think it’s what has made our relationship survive for so long. The first few years, I could barely fathom the thought. But the more we talked about it, the more comfortable we became with it. We never really discuss our affairs with one another, but it does help soothe the ache of being away from each other for so long. I write him nearly every day, and when we do come together, it is _wonderful_.” Solona smiled widely, her cheeks blushing. “I do love that man with every part of my being, but I still love to enjoy others as well.” Her eyes fell on the Inquisitor. “I trust you will keep this information to yourself?”

 “Of course. Your secret is safe with me.” Adalia reassured her. “A King. Now that must be thrilling.”

 Solona let out a laugh. “I knew Alistair long before he was King, but yes, the appeal is certainly there. It makes for some very … interesting play in the bedroom.”

 Adalia almost blushed at the implication. “I can imagine it would.”

 “Oh? Would you like me to tell our King that the Inquisitor is interested in a private meeting?” The Warden winked. Adalia nearly sputtered her drink into her lap.

 "No … no no. I am rather quite pleased with Cullen.”

 “I bet you are.” Solona grinned. “Do the two of you play any ‘games’ of your own?”

 “Well, we certainly don’t pretend he’s the King.” she chuckled. “But we did … oh perhaps I shouldn’t be telling you this  …”

 “No, don’t stop there! You can’t leave a girl hanging like that.”

 The Inquisitor paused. Solona trusted her enough to reveal the private details about her and the King. Perhaps she ought to put that kind of trust in her as well.

 “Hmm. Alright. Well, I’d heard that Cullen had a sort of … infatuation with you when he’d been stationed at the circle.”

 “I was aware.”

 “You were?” The words shocked Adalia. The way Cullen had explained himself made it sound like the Warden had no idea at all.

 “Yes, he wasn’t very good at hiding it. It was rather cute, to tell you the truth. But I had no interest in pursuing anything with a templar back then. I knew that things between us could never have worked out. That didn’t stop me from looking however.”

 “Don’t I know it.” Adalia smiled. She knew how handsome her Cullen was, and it didn’t bother her that other women took note as well. “Anyways, when I found out about his adolescent crush, I kind of nudged him into pretending he was still a templar, and that I was a very unruly mage that needed to be taught a lesson.”

 “Oh my. Now that is a sight I would have loved to see.” Solona gave Adalia an alluring glance, and the Inquisitor couldn’t help the colour that spread to her cheeks. “I take it you have a more submissive stance in the bedroom?”

 “We take turns, but I do prefer for Cullen to take the lead more often than not.”

 “Makes sense. You’re under a lot of stress. Many look to you for answers. You need someone else to take the reins for a time. Alistair is like that as well.”

 “The King? Really?”

 “Oh yes. Making big decisions is something Alistair has never been crazy about. So when I visit him, I make sure he is well taken care of.”

 “What about you?” Adalia questioned. “You have a lot on your plate as well.”

 “T’is true. I’m the kind of person who likes to remain in control though. What can I say? I’m the bossy type.”

 “Nothing wrong with that.” Despite having consumed a few drinks, Adalia knew her interest grew not because of drink, but because she found Solona to be so fascinating. Her stark black hair and crystal blue eyes were beautiful to behold and her confidence made her all the more alluring.

 “I’m glad you see it that way.” Solona grinned, and before she knew it, Adalia felt the Warden’s hand and the edge of her knee. “Might you and the Commander be interested in joining me in my quarters tomorrow evening? It will be my last day here, and what better way to say goodbye?”

 The pulse within her quickened, and her throat went dry. Feeling the Warden’s hand on her knee made Adalia wonder what it would be like to have Solona’s hands roam every inch of her body. She wondered what it would look like to see Cullen take her, as she touched herself watching them join. The two of them were gorgeous on their own; to see them together would be a treat to the eyes. When she lived in the Circle, she’d been with a man and a woman at the same time. She knew how exhilarating it could be to have the taste of a woman on her lips while being taken from behind.  But what of Cullen? He had a jealous streak, but he’d also been attracted to Solona. Perhaps this would be the perfect way to help him get over his jealousy - to have all three of them come together and enjoy a night of mutual pleasure.

 “I … I’ll need to discuss it with Cullen first. But I am definitely interested.” Adalia knew she sounded nervous, but she couldn’t deny that she was utterly intrigued by the beautiful Warden’s proposition.

 “Of course.” Solona smiled. “I do hope you’ll give it some careful consideration.”

* * *

 

Adalia headed towards Cullen’s office in a bit of a haze. She knew he’d still be working over the days reports, which always sat in a staggering pile on his desk each morning. Every step she took, she imagined soft lips caressing her skin. Lips too tender to belong to a man. Perhaps it was wrong to even take the Warden’s offer into consideration, but it certainly didn’t feel wrong. She wondered what Solona would look like beneath her robes. Would she be toned and muscular? Or perhaps she would be curved and soft. It was always so hard to tell what lay beneath a mage’s loose clothing. Even as she turned the handle to Cullen’s door, she had the image of slender legs pressed against her back as the taste of a woman filled her mouth.

 Cullen looked up from his chair, papers in hand. The Inquisitor closed the door tight behind her, letting out a quick puff of air.

 “Adalia? Are you alright? You look flushed.”

 Cullen could barely finish his sentence, when she rushed over to him and began kissing him ferociously. The report in his hand dropped to the floor, as he muffled a surprised noise into her mouth. He began to speak, but she tugged on his curls, kissing him even harder.

 “Clothes. Off. Now,” she panted between heated kisses. Her fingers worked fast at her clothes, tossing them about the room. Cullen managed to get his armour and shirt off by the time she had fully undressed. Her fingers wound into the laces of his trousers, tugging insistently.

 “Not that I’m complaining,” he replied, helping her to chuck the remainder of his clothing, “but what spurred all this on?”

 At that moment she managed to pull his under clothes down, and straddled his lap. She sank down on him in one fluid movement. Both of them groaned at their joining. She’d been so slick, no preparation had been needed. Without any further waiting, Adalia began to ride him, holding onto his shoulders for purchase.

 “Maker's breath woman,” Cullen gritted between his teeth. “The things you do to me.”

 “Mmm,” Adalia purred into his ear, “if only you knew half of the things I still want to do to you.”

 “Tell me,” he grunted, shifting his hips to meet hers half way. “Let me hear you sing.”

 She moaned loudly at his command, her body crashing over his. “I want … “ she stammered, becoming a bit nervous even in her lust.

 “Tell me,” he demanded again, tugging her hair back to reveal the nape of her neck. He bit down lightly, making her shudder around him.

 “I want to suck your cock. W-with another woman.”

 Cullen’s movements faltered, but he didn’t stop entirely. “You want to what?”

 “I want to taste you, and watch as another woman takes you into her mouth. I want you to watch me pleasure her, as you take me from behind. I want you both to command me, and use me for your pleasure.” Her eyes closed tightly, imagining such things.

 “What brought this on?” he questioned, pumping into her from below. “Did you listen to another one of Bull’s stories? Is that why you taste of sweet wine? From drinking with him in the tavern?” Strong hands clamped on her rump as he rut up and into her quickly.

 “No, love,” she whispered into his ear, pleased that he seemed somewhat enticed. “I was with Solona Amell. She … she wants us both to join her in her quarters tomorrow evening.”

 Cullen abruptly stopped. “What did you say?” She looked down at him, and he appeared  positively stunned. She continued to move up and down on him, giving him a quick smile.

 “You heard what I said. She wants us Cullen. Both of us. Can you imagine it, my love?” The Inquisitor never slowed down her movements, her eyes set on his. “The Hero of fucking Ferelden wants to take us both.” A sharp gasp left Cullen’s lungs.

 “Addie … “ he began to interject, but she kept on.

 “I was a little jealous when I learned of your crush on her. But once I saw her for myself, how could I blame you? She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 “Her beauty is no rival to your own,” he assured her. Adalia smiled. Even if she didn’t fully believe it herself, the tone in his voice conveyed that he thought it to be true.

 “You are the sweetest man in all of Thedas. And you’re an amazing lover,” she huffed as her hips picked up their pace. “It would be awfully selfish of me to keep you all to myself.”

 “Don’t tease me like this,” he grunted. “I am but a man. I can only take so much.”

 “Mmm, no love. It will be Solona and I who will be taking it. From _you_ . Don’t you want that?” Adalia reached a hand down and began to tease her swollen pearl with her fingertips. She’d been so worked up even before they started, she knew her end neared. “You could have us both. Wouldn’t you like to take me hard and fast as I tasted her with my lips? Or perhaps you’d like to be on your back while she rides you like I am now. It would feel so _good,_ Cullen. Don’t you want to know how she feels around you? What it would be like to fuck the Hero of Ferelden?”

 “I ... Yes. Maker take me, yes,” he gasped, gripping her hips hard as he thrust into her a few last times, spilling himself inside her welcoming depths. Hearing him lose that last thread of control brought Adalia to that last push she needed. Her muscles clamped down and contracted as she joined him.

 For a few moments, she lay her head against his broad chest, the sound of their shallow breaths filling the air, but the silence between them grew awkward. After some time, Adalia adjusted herself and looked down at Cullen. He stared up at her, confusion etched upon his face.

 “You look as if there’s something bothering you.” She broke the silence.

 “Were you … I mean, are you … “

 “I was completely serious in what I suggested, if that’s what you’re getting at,” she said with a smile. It always amused her to watch Cullen become flustered and trip over his own words.

 

"Addie … “

 “Cullen, if it bothers you, forget I even mentioned it. I simply thought it might be something fun for the both of us to enjoy. I know that you wanted Solona in the past.”

 “Not for years now. And especially not since you came into my life, darling.” He wound his fingers into her chestnut hair, bringing her forehead down to his. His words made her heart flutter. She would do anything to make him happy.

 “I realize that, Cullen. Maker, how you show me each and every single day.” She let out a slow breath. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t still find her attractive. You’d have to be blind not to.”

 “Why do you want me to bed another woman?” His voice came out unsure and insecure. “Is it because I’m not satisfying you, and you want a reason to be with her? Adalia, if you are unhappy with me …”

 “Oh Cullen.” She quieted him with a bunch of sweet little kisses to his lips. “You are more than enough to keep me satisfied, love. It has nothing to do with that.” She caressed his cheek with one hand, letting her touch linger across his stubbled skin. “Allow me to explain myself. When I was in the Circle, sex had little significance other than a means to feel good. And sometimes, we would find ways to enjoy ourselves with more than one person at a time. Being with you has given physical pleasure a much stronger purpose. But I understand the difference between sex and intimacy. Would it hurt me if you slept with another woman when I wasn’t there? Of course. It would nearly destroy me. But the both of us being with Solona for a night … it doesn’t mean I don’t love you, or that you don’t love me. I simply think it could be something fun for us to try together. I enjoy women, and I know she was once a fantasy of yours. So why not indulge together? If it’s going to put a strain on our relationship, forget I even mentioned it, love. I just thought … “

 Cullen leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. “You meant well. You always do,” his voice radiated warmth, which flowed from him and into her. “Are you sure about this?”

 “Only if it’s something you would enjoy as well.”

 “I can’t say I’m not intrigued.”

 “Is that so?” Adalia perked an eyebrow, her stomach fluttering with excitement.

 “Perhaps. Even if I were only to watch you and her together … Maker’s breath, woman. You will never cease to surprise me.” He pulled her harshly against himself, kissing her roughly. She felt Cullen’s member stir against her, becoming aroused once more. She pulled away laughing.

 “Easy now, my love. You will need to save some energy for tomorrow night. There will be two of us instead of one after all, and I plan on going until you are thoroughly sated.”

* * *

  
  
**End notes: As you can see, the threesome chapter is coming up. Originally I was going to do a MMF threesome but this idea just wouldn’t go away. So guess what? You guys will get two separate threesomes in this story! The other one is planned for a bit later on. Sorry for the infrequent updates. I will try to get better with posting more often :)**


End file.
